If Bella Said Yes
by x-Amz-x
Summary: What if Bella had said yes to Edward's proposal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_I'm not sure how fast I'm gonna have this up but I have the first 3 chapters wrote and I more or less know where everything is going so hopefully it wont be long._

**If Bella Said Yes…**

"_All right. Forget time limits. If you want me to be the one-then you'll just have to meet one condition."_

"_Condition?" My voice went flat. "What condition?"_

_His eyes were cautious – he spoke slowly. "Marry me First"_

My face went blank and my heart stuttered as I tried to process the words he had just spoke.

"Bella? Bella love breath" he uttered, worried now

"S-say it again" I stuttered out between deep breaths of air.

He came closer to me, going down on one knee at the side of my bed and taking my hand.

"Marry me Isabella Swan and I'll love you every day for the rest of our forever"

"YES!!" I screamed throwing my arms around his neck, realising too late that Charlie was in the next room. I released Edward quickly to take in his expression, his face displayed nothing but shock yet in his eyes, deep in those golden orbs I could see a strong emotion smouldering under the surface. I couldn't describe it I could only see it burning in his eyes and holding me trapped in his gaze.

I heard a deep groan from the other room as Charlie awoke. I whispered hurriedly to Edward

"Charlie's up! Get in the closet quickly, don't you dare leave this room!"

I had managed to break through his trance but he still said nothing as he rose from one knee and backed up towards my closet not breaking eye contact with me until the door to the closet had swung shut after him. Beaming to myself I got under my covers to wait for Charlie.

No more than a minute later my door creaked open and Charlie's head appeared around the corner,

"Hey Charlie, sorry did I wake you?"

His face flushed, embarrassed at being caught,

"Erm kinda, you ok Bella?"

"Great dad, Just a bit of a vivid dream, Sorry" I said, "Anyway I'm going to get in the shower" I added getting up.

"Now just wait a minute Bella, we need to talk".

I stiffened as I waited, though not unexpected it still came as a surprise that Charlie would want to do this now, I forced my eyes to stay away from the closet.

"Dad listen I know I was completely out of order going off like that but Edward needed me I had to go"

"Bells can you imagine what I went through when I came home from Harry's funeral to find you gone with nothing but a hastily scribbled note?"

"Dad I cant apologise enough for that" and it was true I wish I'd been there to offer him the comfort he must have desperately needed, I hung my head and continued. "But dad there was a chance that I could have lost Edward forever and I had to stop that" maybe I was giving too much away here but I needed to make the look of betrayal on Charlie's face disappear.

"Bella how can you let him back into your life like this? After what he did to you…"

I cut him off.

"Edward didn't do anything dad it was all a big misunderstanding and being away from each other didn't work out well for either of us, he was hurting just as much as I was. Together were whole"

That sense of conviction, of rightness was still flowing strongly through my veins as I spoke.

Charlie stared at me and sighed.

"Bells where were you?

I gulped and thought through my story carefully hoping my inability to lie wouldn't show.

"Well basically I went cliff diving with Jake and well you know me I didn't think about the current or anything so Jake had to pull me out and I swallowed a fair bit of water.." so far this story wasn't helping Charlie to relax or believe me so I talked quicker. "Anyway I got back here and Alice showed up and realised I wasn't myself so I told her what had happened and when she phoned Carlisle to check in, Rosalie answered so she told her what had happened. And then Rosalie told Edward but she kinda made it sound like I was trying to kill myself and well it was all he said she said. Edward got angry with himself and was going to do something stupid do I made Alice take me to… L.A. to explain everything in person to him. They were coming back anyway I just made it happen sooner that's all.

That was the best I could do for the minute and Charlie didn't tend to ask too many questions.

"I'm not happy about this Bella, he isn't good for you"

I sighed in frustration, determined to make him understand.

"Dad, listen to me, look at me, do you see a difference? Have you noticed that I can breath again, that I'm smiling again, I feel whole, I feel better, I feel like _me_ when he's here."

Charlie stared at me hard for a minute, I had never laid my feeling on the line for him to see like that before. He sighed and gave up reluctantly.

"I don't like it" he said once more before he closed my door and I heard his footsteps go downstairs.

Immediately I looked towards the closet and saw Edward already sat in the rocking chair the emotion I had seen smouldering in his eyes before had burst free and was evident all over his face, deep undiluted joy. I had never in my like seen anything as beautiful the deep euphoria made his face shine with all the more radiance and my earlier feelings of the same joy came bursting back as thought there had been no interruption. I flung myself across the room and into his arms. I stared deeply into his eyes before whispering my answer once more.

"Yes, I will marry you Edward Cullen" He beamed back at me twisting one arm around my waist, the other to the back of my neck.

"You Isabella Marie Swan have just made me the happiest man to have ever walked this earth" and then he brought his lips to meet mine.

_Like it?, hate it? Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_Woop reviews already :D I'm going to reward you with another chapter :P Enjoy ___

_A big thank you to RobzBella and Holly-SA-Cullen ___

After sealing our deal with more than a few kisses I went to shower while he went home to change. Though not before ensuring he would not tell his family our plans without me there;

"I swear Bella, I'll be in and out before they even know I'm there"

"Bt what about Alice? She'll have seen then will she have told them?" I frowned thinking of that but Edward softly smoothed out the crease on my forehead before pulling me close and murmuring in my ear,

"No Bella, I promise we Cullen's have a few promises to each other one of which is that neither me nor Alice are allowed to announce news like this to the family, advantaged as we are" He chuckled then at my beaming face.

He gave me one more kiss before disappearing out the window.

After I was showered and dressed I went downstairs. Charlie has already left for work, a slight feeling of guilt tugged at me when I thought of him, I'd put him through so much worry I would try to make up for it. Grabbing some fish out of the freezer I set to work making an easy to heat up dinner for Charlie for when he came home. Once I was finished I put it in the microwave ready for when he came in and I left him a note telling him exactly what he needed to so to heat it up.

Edward would be here for me any moment but determined to keep in Charlie's good books, I rang him at the station. He answered on the second ring

"Good afternoon Chief Swan speaking"

"Hey dad" I answered him cheerfully

"Hi Bells, you ok?"

"Yer dad great, erm I'm just letting you know I'm going to Edwards this afternoon, to catch up with everyone, you know. I might not be in for dinner"

I tried my hardest to make it sound like I wasn't asking permission, I was an adult now and he couldn't stop me.

I heard him sigh heavily on the other end of the phone.

"Ok Bella, I'll order in, don't be late though ok?"

"No need dad, your dinners in the microwave just needs heating up and I wont be late I promise"

"Your too good to me Bells, I'll see you later"

"Bye dad"

I hung up and sighed in relief.

A pair of cool marble arms wound their way around my waist and I grinned before turning to face my fiancée. I thrilled at the word as I thought it and pressed my lips to his

"Ready?" he asked tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yep, lets go and tell them I'm a future Cullen"

"Mmm Mrs Bella Cullen" I like the sound of that he whispered as his nose skimmed my collarbone.

I beamed at him and he beamed right back before leading me out the door and to his car.

I was grinning the whole way to his house and nearly flung myself out of the car before it had stopped. Of course though Edward had reached my door to open it before I had even removed my seatbelt.

"Slow down Bella, I want to do something before we tell them"

I looked up at his face confused. His crooked grin sidetracked me for a moment before I asked

"What? What are we doing?"

"You'll see" and before I could reply he had lifted me onto his back and was scaling the side of his house.

He climbed in through his open window and set me down in the middle of the room. I expected him to be smiling at me but when I looked he wore a frustrated expression instead. I put my hands on either side of his face and turned his head to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked as I tried to smooth the crease that had appeared on his forehead. His one word answer scared me more that it should have.

"Alice"

Before the word and it's implications had settled into my mind Edwards bedroom door flew open and I was attacked by a small bundle of excitement

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella I'm so happy congratulations, it's going to be perfect I can see it now, a white and ruby red theme, kinda ironic you know but stunning all the same, an.."

I cut her off before she gathered more steam,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Alice calm down ok, let me tell everyone and then you can plan ok, lets just let the dust settle first please?"

For once Alice was shocked

"Wh-what? You letting me plan you wedding with no fuss?"

"Well is there any point in arguing? I've known you long enough to know that if you say something's happening, it's happening, especially when their shopping involved." I grinned at her and she squealed in delight.

"Oh Bella you wont regret this"

"I know I wont Alice, just like I wont regret making you my maid of honour"

You had to love split second decisions, I was sure no-one else had ever surprised Alice twice in a row so quick in succession.

"You are the best sister in the universe.. erm but don't tell Rose I said that" She giggled in her tinkling laugh and bounced out the door. Before she shut it however she turner to Edward and said

"You have about 5 minutes until everyone gets home Edward"

"Thanks Alice" He told her smiling that dazzling smile I had come to love so much.

"So what did you want to do first?" I asked him stepping once more into his embrace, He smiled down at me and kissed me softly,

"Firstly I want to thank you, Alice is very, very happy right now"

I laughed gently

"I can imagine, and seriously who else was I going to ask? Angela's almost as shy as me!"

He grinned once more at me

"Why don't you go and sit on the couch for a second?" I did as he said and faster that I could comprehend he was stood next to his drawers and in another second he was sat next to me.

"Now" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders "You'll need to wear this" and he presented me with a small square jewellery box. With shaking hands I felt the velvety texture of the lid, knowing exactly what was inside.

"Edward you know how I feel about you spending money on me, please tell me you didn't spend too much".

"Bella I didn't spend anything, this belonged to my mother, Carlisle saved it for me when he changed me"

"Oh!" with that I opened the lid to see one of the most beautiful pieces of jewellery I had every seen in my life.

**(Pic on profile)**

The sliver band gleamed in the light from Edwards room but paled in comparison to the precious stones set into it. A large circular Emerald which I can only imagine was the exact colour of Edwards human eyes sat in the centre and on either side were 2 rows of diamonds, which shimmered and sparkled not unlike Edward's perfect skin in the sunlight.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like think so" and then gently he lifted the ring from the box, knelt on one knee and took my left hand in his saying once more,

"Isabella Swan you are the love of my existence, you will be the love of my existence forever and always, will you marry me?"

I beamed at him and whispered with fervour,

"Of course I will" He gently slid the ring onto the third finger of my left hand murmuring,

"A perfect fit, that's nice" and then he kissed me, and it was as if there was no-one else in the world, and for those few moments there wasn't.

We broke apart and smiled at each other

"Ready to tell them?" Edward asked

"There back? All of them?" I replied my excitement showing all over my face

"All of them" he confirmed pulling me to my feet. We walked down the stairs at human pace with me tucked into Edwards side the whole way. The family were already gathered in the living room when Edward and I entered.

"Hi everyone" I said as we sat on the empty love seat across from Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello Bella, welcome back" I smiled at Carlisle feeling more welcome that I had in a long time "We hear you have something you want to tell us?" He added.

I looked up at Edward beaming "Yeah, erm well me and Edward worked out the whole me being changed fiasco"

"Oh wonderful and what's your decision" I glanced at Alice and Jasper who were standing behind Carlisle and Esme. Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet her excitement was like an aura surrounding her entire body. Jasper looked pained as her tried to calm her down without letting her excitement affect him as well.

Looking back at Carlisle I smiled,

"Well Edward made me an offer I couldn't refuse; he will change me, after I marry him"

Everyone stopped for a split second – apart from Alice of course- and then I was pulled into Esme's arms

"Oh Bella this is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you both"

"Thank you Esme" I whispered returning her hug fiercely. I was pulled from her arms then into the bear like embrace of Emmett's

"Yeah! My favourite human, officially part of the family" I grinned up at him hugging him back

"Yeah but Em I wont fall down any more, hopefully" He face made me burst out laughing as his face dropped from happy to disappointed in a spilt second "Don't worry Em knowing me I'll still be as clumsy as I am now"

I was hugged by Carlisle next

"Welcome to the family Bella" Overwhelmed by their capacity to accept me tears began to form in my eyes "Thank you" I whispered to him though I knew everyone could hear

Then though I expected it much sooner I was not surprised to be attacked by the ball of excitement we call Alice.

"Bella!!! We have to start planning soon ok? We'll set a day when we can go shopping and look at samples and you need your dress and shoes and a caterer and invitations and a cake and.."

"Alice what did I say?"

"Ok, ok but soon please!!"

"I'll let you know" She grinned at me and gave me one more hug before letting Jasper through

"Congratulations Bella" and shocking me he pulled me in for a brotherly hug

"Thank you Jasper" I hugged him back and smiled, glad that jasper could be comfortable around me now

"And Bella, about your birthday…" I cut him off

"Please tell me you're not beating yourself up about that? Jasper I completely understand ok so stop, don't think about it at all got me?" He smiled at me

"So I'm forgiven?" I glared at him

"There's nothing to forgive" His next grin was contagious and so grinning back I hugged him once more.

Rosalie. The one family member that I was sure was going to cause us trouble. She approached me carefully and then shocking me so much that for a second I swear my heart stopped she pulled me into a tentative but sisterly hug

"Congratulations Bella, I'm sorry. For everything"

"Rose, there's no need to apologise but thank you"

Several hours later when I had been worn out from talk of weddings, honeymoons, morphine and vampire rules Edward was leading me out of the door to drive me home.

"Would you like to tell Charlie now, or wait until tomorrow?" Edward asked me once he had got into the drivers side. I thought it over for a moment before answering him

"Tomorrow, lets let him have at least one more night peaceful sleep" Edward looked at me an raised his eyebrows

"You don't think he'll be happy?"

"No, you've only just come back. Were just going to have to convince him this is really what we want and that your not going anywhere without me"

"Nowhere" he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck before driving away.

_Like it?, hate it? Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**I give you all permission to shout and scream at me. Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but ill try my very best to write quicker. Anyway Enjoy and review please **__****_

When I awoke the next morning it was because a pair of cool marble lips were kissing along my throat and along my collarbone. I made a noise half way between a moan and catching my breath. Edward pulled away to look me in the eye, grinned at me and then went back to his previous activity. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his hair to make him lift his head up. I crashed my lips to his in a frenzy and again tested those unbreakable boundaries. Except that today they didn't feel so solid.

His lips were certainly going further south than they ever had before, and hell! I wasn't going to stop him. Clutching his hair my back arched and I let out a moan as heat flashed from the top of my head straight to my toes. Of course it was then that Edward realised what he was doing and pulled away panting just as hard as I was. He grinned a surprisingly impish grin at me and then settled back next to me pulling me into his arms.

It was then that I noticed it was way to early for me to be up if the sky was anything to go by

"Edward, why am I up at the crack of dawn?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell Charlie this morning or when he came home, and he's going to leave in half an hour, which means if your telling him this morning you need to get up"

Ahh. Telling Charlie.

"This morning is as good a time as any, it wont make it any easier if we put if off I suppose?" I asked him already knowing his answer.

"I doubt it"

"Urghh, you'll be with me right?" I asked panicked suddenly

"Of course go get ready and go down I'll be back in 10 minutes" he was getting up as he said this but I clung to him and pulled his face down for one last heart stopping kiss

"I love you" I whispered as he pulled away

"I love you too" he whispered back and then kissed my forehead before disappearing out the window

I jumped out of bed and got ready as quickly as possible. I was downstairs in 15 minutes just as Charlie was putting his bowl in he sink.

"Bells? Your up early are you ok?" He asked as he turned around to the sound of me entering the kitchen.

"Fine dad I just wanted to catch you before you went to work."

"You did? Well you caught me what's up?" My pulse quickened as I looked into Charlie's trusting eyes,

"I'm just waiting for Edward he'll be here any second, erm we wanted to talk to you" Charlie's eyes immediately changed from trusting to suspicious and scowling.

"Fine" He huffed and sat roughly in a kitchen chair. I had no more than a minute to cringe and shuffle guiltily before Edward was knocking on the door. I swung the door open and felt my heart inflate as I stared at my beautiful fiancé.

"Hey" I said letting out the breath I had automatically held

"Hello" He said smiling widely and running the back of his hand down my cheek.

I heard Charlie approach from behind me and Edward must have seen the panic in my eyes. He whispered low enough from only me to hear,

"Calm down, everything will be fine I promise" I took a deep breath, grabbed Edward's hand and turned to face Charlie.

"Edward" He said stiffly

"Charlie, I hope your well this morning?" Edward always polite asked.

"Humph, I'm fine, so what's all this about?"

"Erm dad lets go into the living room" I said my hands starting to sweat

Charlie let out a puff of air and stomped into the living room. Edward smiled down at me and pulled me forward. We sat on the couch facing Charlie in his armchair. I tried several times to get words to come out of my mouth before Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze and started for me,

"Well Charlie, your probably wondering what's going on, but first of all I just wanted to apologise to you"

"Apologise?" Charlie asked and I didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out this was the last thing he expected Edward to say

"Yes, what I did last September was unforgivable and yet Bella has forgiven me without blinking an eye and I can understand that you're wondering why."

I cringed at the memory of the worst time in my life and Edward stroked the back of my hand sympathetically. I looked at his face and saw the guilt displayed their. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me. I frowned at him, trying to convey that he needed to stop beating himself up. He smiled reassuringly at me and turned to face Charlie again.

"Charlie, I want you to understand why I left, why I made such a huge mistake." Charlie had no rely except to scowl and so Edward continued, "Firstly I want you to know that I love Bella, more than anyone including myself can comprehend. She's my world and without her I would cease to exist. When I left, I left to protect her. As strange as it sounds that's what I did. I was scared for her and I'll admit for myself, fearing we were getting in too deep, too fast and it frightened me, but please don't doubt for a second that I love your daughter. I left wanting her to go out and experience life, to do everything she wanted and more instead of tying herself down jut to stay with me. Then when Alice came to visit she saw how Bella was and knew why instantly. When Rosalie told me she had jumped off the cliff my whole body shut down and I could feel myself dying alongside her. Of course she didn't die but those long, long hours before I knew she was alive were the worst of my life bar none. And I doubt I will ever have worse hours. I was stupid, confused and distraught until Bella came to me. She put me back together and allowed me to breathe again and I can only hope that I did the same for her."

I stared up at my greek god tears welling up in my eyes, the amount of love that he had expressed with his words pressed down on me like a comforting arm around my shoulders. He felt my gaze and met my eyes,

"More than you'll ever know" I whispered to him, he grinned at me though I knew that if he could he would have been crying as well about now.

We both turned back to Charlie as we remembered the whole reason we were there.

"Dad you know better than anyone how I was when Edward left and you saw the change in me when he came back. Can you honestly say that you think he's no good for me?"

Charlie still had a dumbfounded expression on his face clearly from Edward's display of his devotion to me but eventually he unfroze and replied,

"Bells you are better I cant deny that but my point is, your better now what if it happens again?" He glared at Edward as he said this though not as fiercely as I would have thought. Edwards speech had obviously got something through to him.

"It wont" We replied simultaneously, grinning at each other.

"Your sure about this Bells"

"Yes" I whispered with as much fervour as I could muster.

"Fine, just be careful please and Edward never and I mean never hurt my baby again, I may not be responsible for my actions if you do"

Edward smiled at Charlie

"Don't worry sir I will never let anything happen to her, least of all be the cause of it"

"Fine" Charlie said again "So was that all or was there something else?" he grumbled

I swallowed loudly and Edward squeezed my hand and looked down at me a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"There's something else" I looked up into my dads trusting eyes "Dad…were getting married" and I waited, and waited, and waited for the volcano that was sure to be bubbling under his skin.

"Why?" the one word that he managed to let out in a puff of breath made my heart jump as though he had shouted it in my face. But I stuck my ground and said in a definitive voice,

"Because we love each other and we are going to spend the ret of our lives loving each other" The conviction running through my words startled a reaction out of him.

"LOVE!" He screamed jumping out of his chair. "Isabella your 18 years old! What do you know about lo.." I stood up and cut him off

"I KNOW MORE THAN YOU AND MUM DID!!" Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me against his cheat as I broke into tears.

"Bells, please think about it you're 18 you have your whole life ahead of you why now why not wait?" I had obviously struck a sore spot with Charlie, his anger was gone, replaced by an ancient sadness that shone out from his dark eyes. I pulled my head from Edwards chest to look at him properly

"Because dad, Everything I want to do in life I want to do with Edward, without him my life wouldn't be worth living." I turned around in Edwards arms to face Charlie.

"Charlie, all were asking for is your blessing, it would mean to world to Bella to have you walk her down the isle and it will be my duty in life to give her everything and anything that she wants." Edward met Charlie's eyes as he spoke and by some miracle it seemed as thought he was listening.

"There's nothing I can say to make you wait, think it over a little?" Charlie asked me and I simply shook my head. "Then you have my blessing" I ran from Edwards arms and threw my arms around Charlie.

"Thank you dad, thank you so much" He hugged me back but at the same time said over my shoulder to a beaming Edward

"But I promise you if you hurt my baby girl there will be hell to pay"

"I promise you Charlie" Edward smiled at me then and I beamed back. Charlie, with a smile playing at the edges of his mouth released me from his hug and pushed me gently towards Edward. I stepped into his arms as they encased me and in a sigh of utter contentment rested my head on his chest.

**There you are hope you liked it ******

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter (Telling Renee) up very, very soon. Review pleaseeeee ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Hey sorry its been agessssssssss jut had a rough few weeks!**_

_**Ive just been to see new moon and it is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I adore it **____** anyway enjoy and don't forget to review that make me happy **___

The sound of a car pulling onto Charlie's drive set my heart off.

Renee was coming to visit for the weekend and somehow Edward and I were going to announce our engagement.

My Greek god was next to me on the couch, his right arm slung casually across my shoulders. His left hand gently traced the curve of my face as he heard my heart jump and I looked up at him smiling. I was nervous as hell to tell my mother I was getting married but telling Charlie had given me the boost of confidence that I needed and I knew that no matter what my mom's reaction I would be walking down the isle to Edward after graduation.

I extracted myself from Edwards arms when Renee knocked on the door and he followed me out to answer it. My mom was standing in the doorway, a nervous smile gracing her face. It was obvious to see that she felt uncomfortable being back in forks.

"Mom!" I shouted when I saw her and I hugged her tight.

"Hi Bella hunni" She said hugging me back

"Hello Renee" I heard Edward say behind me and I felt Renee stiffen in my arms. I hugged her tighter and whispered even though Edward would hear,

"Mom, be nice, I love him and I need him, he isn't going anywhere"

She pulled back to look at me, questions written all over her face. It was now or never. I stepped out of her embrace and straight into Edwards strong arms.

I took a deep breath and faced Renee head on

"Were getting married mom" That was when she fainted.

Edward caught her before she hit the floor and carried her into the living room to lie her on the couch.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" I said quietly as I stood with Edward waiting for her to come around

"Me either but don't worry, I think Renee will have a better reaction than Charlie" I eyed him suspiciously

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know for certain but I have a feeling that Renee's going to surprise you.

Stupid mind reading vampire.

Edwards phone rang in his pocket and he flipped it up before the second ring.

"Hello Alice" he said brightly and paused for a second to listen to her "Ok thank you Alice, bye" He turned to me when he hung up,

"She'll be awake in 3.6 minutes" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest,

"I love you" I whispered He grinned his crooked smile at me,

"And I love you too" He told me before bending down and pressing his lips to mine.

And that was how Renee saw us when she awoke,

"Bella?" she asked and I broke apart from Edward quickly.

"O-oh m-mom sorry" I said as I was still gasping for breath.

"Bella was I just dreaming or did you say that you and Edward were getting married?" Again I took a deep breath

"You weren't dreaming mom" Edward squeezed my hand as I wanted for her reaction,

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!, Bella! That's amazing!! Congratulations baby"

"E-erm what! I thought you were going to go mad!"

"Oh Bella baby of course it's rushed and with what happened last September.." – I cringed – "I'm worried but hunni I can't look at the two of you without seeing that your perfect for each other. Your like two halves of a whole nothing I can say will stop you. And besides every time I've sneered at early marriage I was talking about me and the mistakes I've made. Bella you were never me and you never will be. You and Edward have more chance of making this work than anyone I've ever met before." She turned to look at Edward now "Though of course if you ever hurt her, if you harm my baby girl I'll kill you myself"

Edward smiled

"And I'll gladly let you Renee, thought that day will never come Bella's my life and I'll never make such a stupid mistake again."

Renee grinned at Edward and then pulled us both into a hug.

That night Edward and I took Renee to meet the Cullens.

Edward pulled up in the Volvo where me and Renee waited on Charlie's porch.

"Wow Bella, nice car" I stared at my mother, she never spoke car and driver either. She saw my sceptical look and chuckled "all I meant was that has to cost some money" I smiled to myself

"Just wait until you see the house" I said

"Hello love" Edward said as he met us on the steps. I grinned at him and stood on my tiptoes to give him a small kiss. "Are you ready"

"Yup" I said popping the p.

Always the gentleman Edward opened the back door for me before opening the passenger side for Renee. She looked highly impressed as she slid into the front seat. The drive to the Cullen house was silent thought not uncomfortable. Edward kept to a decent speed which I could tell was paining him and he would constantly glance back at me and dazzle me with the crooked grin.

Renee's reaction to the house was as I expected, as soon as the beautiful white house came into view she gasped.

"oh my! Edward your house is magnificent!"

"Thank you my mother designed it"

"Oh wow, she had exquisite taste"

"Wow mom big word" I said and she laughed along with me

Edward stopped the car and opened our doors again. Renee smiled to herself and Edward's lips turned up at the corners. Oh to be a mind reader!

Edward took my hand and the three of us walked up to the house. Edward opened the door and led us into the open living room where the family where gathered. The were trying to keep us the human charade. Emmet and Jasper were on the games console. Alice and Rosalie were on one of the love seats looking through a bunch of what suspiciously looked like bridal magazines. I glared at them and they grinned back which made me smile. Esme was drawing what looked like blue prints for a house and Carlisle was reading a huge book that looked like a medical journal.

Edward pretended to clear his throat and got everyone's attention

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Renee, Bella's mother of course"

Carlisle stood up and took Renee' hand placing a kiss on the back of it

"Renee how lovely to see you again and under better circumstances than the last time of course" Renee blushed and giggled like 15 year old school girl.

"It's lovely to see you to Dr Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle" Renee blushed again. I guess I know who I get it from. "May I introduce you to my wife, Esme.

Esme walked forward and hugged Renee softly

"Welcome to our home Renee"

"Thank you Esme, your have an absolutely beautiful home. It's just incredible"

"Thank you so much. I'll take you on a tour later" Renee smiled at Esme and I could tell instantly that we didn't need to worry about the in-laws getting along. Renee loved Esme. Not that anybody wouldn't except maybe the wolves.

Emmet was next to be introduced. He followed Carlisle's example and kissed the back of her hand. Renee was almost swooning by the time He had finished. Jasper of course had already met Renee and so he pulled her in for a quick hug.

Alice being Alice bounced over to Renee and pulled her into a huge hug as though they had know each other all their lives. It made me smile to see Renee hug her back just as hard

"Hello Alice dear how are you?"

"I'm fabulous Renee I'm so happy you're here. We have so much I want to ask you about the wedding. Bella of course won't decide anything" I glared at Alice.

"Sorry Bella but you know it's true" I shrugged my shoulders which made everyone laugh and so I buried my head into Edward chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head.

Finally Rosalie was introduced. She pulled Renee in for a soft hug as well. Renee so much like me seemed nervous at first but hugged Rosalie back and was smiling when they broke away.

Edward and I settled on one of the love seats while Alice and Jasper took another. Esme, Carlisle and Renee were on the couch and Emmet sat on the floor before pulling Rosalie into his lap.

Esme offered Renee a drink and something to eat which she accepted. Esme bounced off to the kitchen glad to have someone else to serve.

"So Renee, how's Phil and life in Florida?" Carlisle asked.

Renee told us all about Phil's first win of the season and about how they were re-decorating the living room. Esme of course offered to help design it as she walked back into the living room with a tray of coffee and biscuits. Renee accepted her help gratefully.

When Renee had finished her drink Esme led her on a tour of the house, Edward and I followed after holding hands while Esme explained each room and how it was designed.

We reached the third floor and Edwards room. Edward pulled me forward so that he could open the door for Renee, Esme and myself. We walked into Edwards room and at the same time as Renee I gasped. Edwards room had changed. The leather couch had been pushed up against the wall and in the middle of the room was a huge wrought iron bed. Iron roses covered the canopy over it and they twisted on vines down the 4 supporting poles.

"Wow, Edward this is beautiful. Everywhere else is of course but wow that bed! Its magnificent, it must have cost a fortune!"

"Thank you Renee, its new thanks to Alice's shopping addiction"

I chuckled and Edward smiled down at me swooping quickly to kiss my neck and whisper in my ear

"Especially for us my love" I grinned at him as he stood straight and his crooked grin graced his face.

I looked over at Renee and she smiled at me.

"Come on Renee lets go and leave these 2 alone" Esme said smiling at us.

"Alone?" Renee questioned "you leave them alone in his room?" shock was clear in her voice,

"Of course Renee, I trust Edward and Bella completely their sensible and wont do anything to disrespect my house" Edward smirked and I scowled while flushing red. Of course we wouldn't do anything, we couldn't. Edward and his boundaries stopped anything going to far.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and excused myself to the bathroom. Edward looked at me confused as I walked into his bathroom, I tried to smile at him but just couldn't quite manage it.

I closed the door and lent back against it. Obviously Edward had read my feelings from Jaspers mind but he couldn't read why I felt so rejected and upset. Struggling not to sob I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs.

A few minutes later a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edwards velvet voice came through the door and that was all it took for the dam I had built to come tumbling down. A loud sob broke from my chest and caused tears to fall from my eyes.

"Bella! Please open the door!" he sounded so desperate, so full of pain, so panicked that I had to jump up, fling the door open and run into his arms. He caught me and in the same movement scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bed, all this while I was still sobbing.

I curled into Edward lap and clutched his t-shirt sobs racking my body. He shushed me and rubbed calm soothing circles on my back, rocking me gently. Once I had calmed down he moved us so that we were laying next to each other with his arm lay across my waist. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked at Edward his face showed so much concern and so much love that it made me want to cry again. But I stopped myself and instead tried to smooth the crease in the middle of his forehead.

"Where did Renee go?" I whispered quietly

"Esme and Carlisle took her to look at wallpaper and things for her living room and everyone else went hunting. We're alone. Bella, what was that? Please tell me what the matter is. I cant stand you hurting!!"

I couldn't decide what to say. Obviously we were going to have to have this talk, we were getting married, we needed to talk about everything and anything with each other and why not start now? We were alone – something that didn't happen often enough – there was no reason not to do this now. I took a deep breath and looked into his golden eyes.

"What Renee said got to me"

"Because she doesn't trust us?" he questioned. I shook my head and took another breath

"Edward I want to do something, well try something and I know your not going to like it and it probably wont happen but I need you to know and I need it to me out there"

"Bella you know ill give you anything, just name it love"

"Not this Edward and I know why and I understand but I don't believe that you would hurt me and I think it could work, in fact I have complete faith that it would be nothing but incredible."

He went to speak but I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"E-Edward, I-I want to try…s-s-sleeping together"

**There you are hope you liked it **

**Review pleaseeeee **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Hya im sorry!!!! I know ive not updated in ages and I left u on a bit of a cliff hanger but ive finished uni for Christmas now so hopefully ill be able to update soon. Also I turned 20 on Friday!! I don't wanna grow up! So leave me a review and make me happy pleaseeeee **___

His silence spoke volumes. I stared into his frozen eyes for what seemed like eternity. Trying to convey just how much I loved and needed him.

"Edward, please say something" something in my voice awoke him from his frozen state. I could see the regret burning deep within his soul and it shocked me to think that Edward may just want this as much as me if not more.

"Bella, oh my beautiful Bella, you know we can't I don't have that much control. It wouldn't be a case of me hurting you, I would most likely kill you and I could never and will never risk your life. Please just try and see it from my perspective. Bella, my love I want you in everyway until the end of time and beyond but until your unbreakable I'm afraid that part of forever will have to wait."

Tears had started to fall halfway through his speech in a slow but steady stream but now they were flowing over my cheeks like a never ending river. Rejection and disappointment flooded through me an yet understanding flowed right along next to them. I knew exactly what Edward meant. I could understand his reasoning easily and yet something deep inside me told me to fight, to show Edward that though his fears were real and justified, my soul screamed out that they weren't right, we belonged together and tonight we would be together in the most intimate of ways.

"Oh Edward" I sighed and traced the lines of his face while he wiped away my tears. "Of course I understand, of course I know why you say no. What I don't understand is why my soul is screaming at me not to give up, to show you my love in the most real of ways. This one gift I could give to you in some payment of all the wonderful things you have given to me. Edward I love you more than my own existence. Please, please for me just let us try, just let us be together as one. Lets tell the whole world that we belong together and will be together long after time ends." Edward closed his eyes slowly and sighed. Though not an frustrated sigh as I expected. This felt more like acceptance. I touched his cheek and his eyes fluttered pen. I pulled myself closer and hovered near his lips before pressing mine against his.

Edwards lips responded with passion equivalent to my own and though I didn't know how it happened suddenly he was on top of me, hovering so that I didn't feel his weight. His lips roamed down my neck, reaching my collarbone and I let out a moan as he caressed my side. He stopped and looked up at me grinning. My heart sped up and I pulled his head down to crash my lips onto his once more.

"Bella" He said against my lips "Bella, love" this time he pulled away to look in my eyes though he hovered over me still "Bella, we cant" his face held nothing but i hadn't come this far to give up now. I shook my head

"No Edward we can, I need you, I love you please I swear you wont hurt me but if it makes you feel better, if anything happens, if I feel anything wrong I'll tell you I swear. I love you so much I need this Edward. Please" I whispered the last word before gently bringing my lips to his. It was up to him now I had said all I could.

He groaned against me lips and kissed me back. My hands wrapped into his hair as I pulled his face closer and one of his hands caressed from my hair down to my knee. Then in a motion that took my breath remaining breath away he hitched my knee up against his leg and lent closer letting me feel some of his weight. His mouth moved from mine to allow me to breath

"Bella" he was almost as breathless as I was "I'm not sure about this, what if.." I cut him off

"Edward I'm sure. You wont hurt me. If we live our lives by what if's we'll never live. I love you and need you. Edward make love to me" My words sounded husky from lack of oxygen and yet they had the desired effect. Edward looked deep into my eyes kissed me lightly and said

"I love you Bella, promise that if I hurt you, you'll tell me to stop I want this too be nothing but…pleasurable for you" he smirked as I flushed red

"Edward this isn't just for me" I made sure his eyes were focused on mine and took his face between my hands to keep it there "let yourself go, you love me and wont hurt me. Enjoy, live and just let us be together, Edward and Bella not vampire and human. Just us" and so it was, his kisses became more passionate and my legs wrapped around his waist locking at the ankles. His mouth travelled further south than it ever had before as he unbuttoned my shirt painfully slowly. My back arched as he removed my bra, his kisses covering the newly exposed skin.

My hands moved then, unlocking from my hair and returning the favour. When his shirt had joined mine on the floor, he moved back up to my head and whispered softly,

"You are so beautiful, what did I do to deserve you?" I smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"You gave me you"

It didn't take long after that for my jeans to hit the floor in two pieces.

Heat flashed from my head to my toes and I fumbled with his pants. Soon I was looking at every inch of the man I love just as he was seeing every inch of me for the first time.

I couldn't get over his beauty and he was mine! He kissed my deeply as he rolled to hover over me once more.

"Bella, I love you" he said passionately

"and I love you. Thank you for everything" I whispered back. And from there we entered into a passion filled afternoon, taking each other to new highs and exploring each other as we never had before.

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping but it was dark when I awoke and I knew the instant that I felt every inch of Edwards cold marble body against mine, that I never wanted to wake up another way again. My head was on his chest, my hand resting over his heart while his arms were wrapped securely around my waist. I lifted my head to look at his face, his eyes were closed and a contented look was plastered on his face.

"Good evening sleepy head" he said slowly opening his golden eyes and dazzling me with his beautiful smile.

"hi" I said back smiling back. A happy bubble surrounded us both and we were content in our own little world.

"How are you?" he asked. I turned onto my stomach and stretched my legs examining how I felt.

"I feel wonderful, a little sore understandably but apart from that I have never been better" I pulled myself up to kiss Edward and smiled against his lips.

"Thank you Edward. For everything I love you"

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how much I love you, you've made me question everything I have ever believed in. Bella without you my life just wouldn't be worth living. Today has been the best day of my existence and its all thanks to you. I love you my Bella, my love, my life"

I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. And because it was still new to me it thrilled me when he responded with as much passion. So when Edward jumped away from me a few minutes later it shocked me to the core. Tears filled my eyes instantly and hurt racked through me.

"E-Edward" I stuttered wanting an explanation as to why he was rushing to out his clothes back on. Instantly he was back by my side, his arms wrapped around me

"Bella, Bella calm down, I'm sorry I jumped away, I'm sorry I panicked. The others are on their way back. Alice just warned me in her head, she saw what happened well she stopped looking when clothes got removed" He grinned "I'm sorry I scared you love but we really do need to get dressed and downstairs they'll be here in 5 minutes" I looked at his face and smiled

"Sorry I over reacted, lets go" I said and hopped out of the bed. Cool arms circled my waist.

"Mmm, maybe we shouldn't go down" he whispered huskily in my ear. That flash of heat seared through my body again and I forced myself to pull away slightly and turn in his arms,

"Are you sure you want Emmett to catch us like this?" I asked him. Fear flashed in his eyes and he said,

"Good point" before kissing me quickly and flying back into panic mode. I pulled my underwear on and buttoned up my shirt. It was then I realised that my jeans were currently in two halves on the floor.

"Erm, Edward" he turned to face me finishing the last button on his shirt and I held one piece of my jeans in each hand. He chuckled and darted into his closet coming out again in a second, holding a pair of jeans identical to the ones he had ripped.

"I do love my sister sometimes" he said as he handed them to me. As soon as I had them fastened I was in his arms and flying down the stairs. We were sat on the couch, Edward slowly brushing my hair for me when Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett walked in.

"Hey guys!!!" Emmett's booming voice called as they opened the front door "what have you been up to while we'v…" he stopped half way through and stared at us open mouthed. I felt my cheeks heat up as his mouth closed and a grin spread wide on his face,

"Bella, Edward would you like to explain why our house smells like sex?" Edward cursed under his breath and my face flushed beetroot red.

"HA!!" Emmett shouted "Edward lil' bro, you finally got some!" Emmett bounded over to us and clapped Edward on the back and ruffled my hair. "And Bella, well done!!! You finally got him to give it up!" Emmett was enjoying this far too much. I looked with pleading eyes to Rosalie who strode over and hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell Rose?"

"That was for being an insensitive jerk" She said glaring at him. If anyone could control Emmett it was Rosalie.

"Oh and Bella…Well done" she smirked and pulled Emmett away leaving me to cringe into Edward.

"So it was you two that I felt the huge wave of lust off as we were coming back?" Jasper asked smirking, I sighed and turned to face away from him refusing to meet any more amused faces.

"Leave it Jazz" Edward said quietly

"Hey I don't mean anything. I'm happy for you guys, you have no idea how much happiness and love is radiating off you about now"

I smiled to myself and Edwards arms tightened around me in a hug.

"I'm just so glad you two finally worked out a compromise and got something you both enjoyed out of it" Alice smirked.

"Ok, ok enough, Edward can we go t the meadow please?" I asked him desperate to escape from all of the sarcastic comments.

"I wish love" Edward said smiling at me "But Esme, Carlisle and your mother are about to pull up, the days not over yet" I groaned and tucked my head into Edwards chest.

As soon as Carlisle and Esme walked over the door way, their eyes went straight to us. Esme's face was shocked while Carlisle's was more concerned. Alice stood from her seat on the couch and bounced her way over to Renee.

"Come on Renee, come and show me what you've bought. I've got some ideas as well that you might like" she dragged Renee away into the kitchen while I gave her an apologetic smile knowing there was no way to win against Alice, Jasper followed soon after no doubt to try and keep her emotions under control.

When Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch across from us I knew there was no way to avoid this conversation and the thought made me tuck myself further into Edward's side.

"So is there anything you would like to talk about?" Carlisle asked

"No I muttered, my face still hidden in Edwards chest while my hands clutched at his shirt. The only thing that could calm me in this situation was his sent and so I breathed it in like it was my own personal oxygen. Carlisle's voice sounded amused and I looked slowly up to see him trying not to smile.

"don't worry Bella, were not going to give you "the talk" we just want to make sure that you weren't hurt and everything went…erm…well..ok I suppose" he asked and naturally I blushed.

"Everything was far better than ok, and of course I wasn't hurt just like I said, it was perfect" I couldn't look at my 2nd parents while I said this and so I focused on my hands.

"Then that's wonderful, I'm very happy for the both of you" Esme smiled as she said this and stood up to give us both a hug,

"Now Bella, you must be hungry what would you like to eat"

"Anything Esme, if you make it it's bound to be delicious" I smiled back at her and settled back against Edward glad at least that we wouldn't have to sneak around now that everybody knew.

I spent that night at Edwards, Renee left after having something to eat, Alice and Jasper went for a walk and Rose and Emmett had long since disappeared upstairs. I would have hated to be Edward when that happened, he sat next to me on the couch an arm across my shoulders and every now and then a particularly strong thought would break through his mental shield and he would wince beside me.

After the seventh time of this happening I grabbed his hand and stood up pulling him with me. I walked quickly over to Esme and Carlisle,

"Goodnight Esme, night Carlisle" I gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek and then led Edward up the stairs.

We reached his room and as soon as the door closed behind him I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down so that his lips would meet mine. When I broke away I rested my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Let me distract you" I whispered, he gave me a questioning look and I grinned. Our night together had given me a boost of confidence and I was dying for revenge on Emmett,

"Well I don't know about you but I reckon we could give Rose and Emmet a run for their money"

"Edward looked at me shocked but then a mischievous smile graced his face and he cupped the back of my neck and dipped me low to press his lips to my neck. As he pulled me back into his arms he looked deep into my eyes and whispered

"I love you" and we continued together deep into the night.

**There you are hope you liked it **

**Review pleaseeeee **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**OMG I'm soooooo sorry!!! You all probably hate me. It's been forever since I updated I know and so as a way to say sorry this is the longest chapter yet! **____** I'm not too sure about it so please let me know what you think with a review. **___

Monday morning rolled around and after saying goodbye to Renee as she got in her taxi back to the airport, Edward and I made our way to school.

"So ready to face the music?" Edward asked smiling

"I'm not ready for all the stupid comments were going to get but i'm ready to tell the world that your mine and forever will be" he grinned and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"At least you can't hear their thoughts love"

We pulled into a parking space next to Rosalie's M3 and Edward opened my door. Alice was waiting for us.

"Right Bella, under no circumstances can you be alone with Mike Newton today after your announcement" she told me while giving me a hug.

"Erm ok, but why?" I felt Edward tense and a growl slipped through his lips. I squeezed his hands gently which seemed to calm him.

"Well he isn't going to be too happy bout your engagement and seeing as he's deluded he thinks Edward forced you into it and if he kisses you, you'll run away with him"

I was nearly sick.

"Eww how the hell can he think that I'd rather be with him! Well it shouldn't be a problem I have every class with Edward apart…from... gym" I looked up at Edward; his eyes had darkened as he watched the events that would happen in gym unfold.

"Bella I'll be right back, don't move. Alice stay with her."

"No problem Edward" Alice smiled while I just stared at her waiting for an explanation but she simply smiled at me and nodded her head towards the office.

I looked over and Edward was walking back towards us dazzling me with his smile, when he reached me he pulled me into his side and led me towards school.

"Well Bella, you not alone in gym anymore" I looked up at him grinning.

"I love you" I said and he grinned back

"I love you too" He replied.

I took a deep breath as I walked through the doors and Edward led me into English. We took our usual seats at the back and I had to fight the urge to hide my left hand under the table. But I didn't I displayed it proudly. It took me a moment to look away from Elizabeth Mason's ring sparking in the light and when I did I saw Angela turning to smile at me. I smiled back at her. As she went to look away something in my expression stopped her. She glanced at Edward then back to me. I flexed my fingers nervously and caused the light to reflect off my ring once more. This time it caught Angela's eye and her eyes flashed down to it. Shock showed on her face for a few seconds before she broke into a huge smile. She mouthed the word "congratulations" at me and then turned around.

Looking up at Edward I noticed he has watched our whole exchange,

"She's the best friend you have" he said, I smiled

"Correction, she's the best human friend I have" and I gave him a quick kiss that promised more later.

The morning went quickly and soon Edward and I were walking hand in hand to the cafeteria. We had decided that rather than make a big announcement to people, I would just sit at the lunch table with them, my ring on clear display and let them work it out for themselves. The best part of this plan being that Jessica and Lauren would make sure that the rest of the school knew before the end of lunch so people were likely to get over it quicker.

After getting "our" tray of food we took a seat next to Alice. Jess and Lauren were all ready there concentrating on their make up. A few minutes later everyone else had arrived and were busy eating and talking. I sat quietly next to Edward his left arm was around my waist and I was eating with my left hand while I rested against his chest. Angela smiled at me across the table and I grinned back.

It was when I lifted my bottle of water to have a drink that I heard the first gasp. Jessica was staring at my hand here eyes wide and disbelieving. That was when I tensed and waited for the commotion to start.

Lauren who was trying to gain back Jessica's attention turned to look what had distracted her. She turned her hate filled eyes on me and Edward's arm tightened around me. Not seeing what had caught her eye, Lauren turned back to Jess and whispered angrily

"What!" Jess took her eyes off my hand and looked back at Lauren,

"Look at her hand" Jess said not troubling to keep her voice down. Every pair of eyes at the table swivelled in my direction. Lauren's mouth dropped open and she stared at me,

"NO! No, No, No, No, NO!!" She shouted "Bella Swan, what the hell?"

"Erm Lauren, calm down"

"Calm down! You are not engaged Bella, no way. You aren't!!"

"Lauren, I don't know what you call it but when a guy asks a girl to marry him and she says yes it's usually called engaged" Edward my saviour said. The whole table went silent. Mike seemed to be turning green and a few seconds later he made a mad dash for the door which made Edward chuckle in my ear. Eric and Tyler were staring in disbelief but seemed to recover themselves after a few minutes and went back to eating although with much less enthusiasm than before.

Angela got up to give both Edward and I a hug and then she sat back down with Ben who nodded and smiled at us both.

Jess and Lauren were the only ones yet to recover and their staring was making me uncomfortable. I sighed and stood up grabbing Edward's hand.

"We'll see you later Alice, love you sis" I said grinning at her. She beamed back- it was so easy to make Alice happy- and said

"Ok guys, love you too. Have fun" she winked and then stood to walk gracefully away.

I giggled-something so uncommon for me- and wrapped my arms around Edwards's neck kissing him fiercely before we walked away.

That night Edward came straight to my house. He stood in the doorway watching as I prepared dinner for Charlie and myself. While I waited for everything to finish cooking I took the chance to par-take in my favourite past time- kissing Edward.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you incorrigible, not that I'm complaining" he grinned

"I should hope not!" I replied

We heard Charlie's car turn into the drive and so I went back to cooking and Edward sat at the table and watched.

"Afternoon Bella, Edward" Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Charlie" Edward said

"Dinner won't be long Dad"

"Ok Bells I want to catch the score anyway"

Charlie wandered into the living room and Edwards arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm going to check in with the family and then I'll be back"

"If you have to. I'll miss you" I turned and captured his lips with mine

"I'll miss you too love, but I'll be back before you know it" I kissed him again and he walked out the front door shouting bye to Charlie on the way.

10 minutes later dinner was ready. I called Charlie into the kitchen and just as we were sitting down to eat there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it dad" I said jumping up and hoping it was Edward. I pulled the door open and the huge smile that was on my face dropped. Jacob stood on the other side of the door, his fists clenched and his huge frame shaking.

"J-Jake what are you doing here?" I stuttered

"I need to talk to you, will you come for a walk with me please?"

"Sure Jake" I called back into the house to tell Charlie where I was going and then shut the door behind me. Jacob set off walking down my street while I struggled to keep up with him.

"So he's back then?" he asked me as I finally caught up with him. I scowled at the side of his head before answering.

"Yes he is Jacob, for good and so you had better get used to it!"

"We'll see but the next time he runs off I doubt even I could make it better Bella"

"Jacob he won't go anywhere, he loves me and I love him. That's all that matters"

"Bella how can you consider staying with him? Eventually it's going to get too hard to stay together, you'll be aging and he won't people will think you have a 17 year old boyfriend when you're 30" stopped walking and turned to look at me. His face was angry but I could see his pain in his eyes and it made me sick to think what I was putting him through and yet I couldn't stop. He had to know and I had to tell him.

"Not boyfriend" I whispered, his face tightened

"What?"

"Jacob do you really think that I would let myself live with him and not tie myself to him completely do you really think I would stand by his side all my life willing to eventually die and leave him? Jake I thought you knew me better that that?"

He stared at me trying to decipher what my words meant

"Jake, we're getting married. Edward proposed and I said yes" Jacob's body began to shake and blur at the edges.

"Why?" he managed to croak out as he tried to control himself

"Because I love him Jake"

"No. Why bother? If your just going to grow old and die without him? Why bother?"

How could he not see what this meant?

"Jacob so you not see what I'm trying to tell you? He's going to change me. Jacob I wont live without him and I can't let him die just because I did!"

I had never seen Jacob look so angry and I knew what was going to happen next. His shape blurred completely and I stared to back away. Just as I heard a growl forming in Jacobs's chest a pair of cool arms grabbed my waist and lifted me, swinging me around so that I was guarded behind the beautiful figure that was Edward.

"Calm down now Jacob Black before I have no choice but to hurt you" he said hostility thick in his words. But nothing could calm Jacob down now especially not Edward and with a huge ripping sound human Jacob disappeared and in his place stood the familiar russet wolf that was my former best friend. Snarls and growl were coming from both their chests and I knew I had to stop this,

"Stop, Stop, STOP!" I shouted. Edward kept me from standing between then and for that I was glad I doubt even Jacob could control himself around me now.

"Jacob if you want to talk about this rationally, then come back when you've calmed down but nothing you say will make me change my mind. Come on Edward take me home" and I pulled him away from Jacob and back towards my house.

Later that night when Charlie was asleep I lay on my bed in Edwards arms

"I'm sorry about before Edward I shouldn't have told him"

"It's not your fault my love. Werewolves are volatile Bella, and Jacob has strong feelings for you. That doesn't really help"

I sighed and moved closer to Edward my finger traced small circles at the top of his chest where his shirt was open.

"I knew that he had feelings for me and it's my own fault they only got stronger. I should have squashed it straight it away or left him alone. But he was the only person who could make me feel even the tiniest bit better when you were gone. I was selfish and I used him. I guess this is my punishment now" Edward's arms wrapped around me tighter and he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Bella you didn't do anything wrong, all of this had happened because of me and my stupid decisions I'm so sorr…" I cut him off with my lips on his.

"Stop that now, let's just agree that its no-ones fault it's just how it's meant to be"

Edward smiled down at me

"Agreed" I smiled at him and kissed him before lying in the crook of him arm and playing with his fingers.

An hour later I was drifting to sleep when the phone started to ring downstairs. Startled I sat up.

"Shh its ok Charlie's getting it" Edward whispered

I listened as Charlie stumbled down the stairs grumbling to himself, his gruff voice mumbled a "Hello" into the phone and I turned to Edward

"Who is it?" I mouthed. He lay me back down next to him and gently stroked my hair while whispering

"It's Sue, she's having a bit of a rough time. Her children are both out and she needs some company, she's asking Charlie if he'll go down"

"That poor woman, I can't begin to imagine losing the one I love" I looked into his eyes as I said it and he smiled softly back.

"Don't worry love, I'm going nowhere"

"I know" I sighed and settled next to him

I heard Charlie hang up and make his way back upstairs, Edward was gone in the next second whispering for me to lie down quickly. Smiling to myself I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

My bedroom door opened and Charlie called my name. Slowly I stretched and turned over

"Dad? What's up?"

"Sue needs me to go up tonight, she's finding it hard at the moment, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Dad give her my love, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you Bells"

Not 10 minutes later the cruiser drove away and Edward was back next to me. I kissed him softly and stared at his beautiful features.

"Go to sleep love" he said kissing my forehead

"I'm not tired though" I argued

"Than what would you like to do?" I smiled to myself and pulled myself closer to him

"I can think of a few things" I whispered softly before kissing him passionately. I felt him smile against my lips and pull me closer.

It had been a week since I had seen Jacob and I was feeling a lot better, if he could get on with his life then I could live happily knowing I wasn't hurting him anymore. Although at this moment I was considering hurting Alice,

"You know how I feel about this Alice! You know what I like why do you have to drag me along?"

"Because it's YOUR wedding dress Bella!!"

"Argh!!! Can we not look online?"

"But then we won't know how it looks!" Alice wined

"You will though" I tried to argue

"That's not the same Bella. Now stop arguing I am going to win!?"

I huffed and folded my arms Edward smiled at me and kissed my forehead

"I'll see you later love. I love you. Alice be nice and remember to feed her"

"I will Edward, don't worry so much" Then I was dragged away from Edward and shoved into Alice's porché. Rosalie was smiling at me from the back seat and Esmé was sat next to her. I smiled back at them hopeful that Esmé would be able to rein Alice in a little at least.

Alice climbed into the driver's seat a split second after I was sat down and I folded my arms and scowled at her.

"I didn't even get to kiss him goodbye" I moaned. Alice didn't say anything, she merely put down my electric window and I looked around to see my Greek god waiting.

"See you later love" and he kissed me deeply until Alice tutted and made to drive off. I managed to whisper, "I love you" quickly before we were speeding down the drive.

An hour later we were pulling up outside an expensive looking wedding shop, white lace decorated the windows and I had to admit that the dresses were gorgeous, looking at them gave me the first excitement I had felt for this shopping expedition.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad" Alice said as she noticed the smile on my face

"Ok, ok you win" I said.

We walked into the shop and a small bell rang to signal someone entering. Alice went straight to the counter and spoke to the woman stood there. She beamed at Alice and shook her hand. Then she walked towards me.

"Good morning Miss Swan, my name is Diane. We have some lovely dresses available for you to look at and try on today. Just have a look through the racks and if you see anything you like just give it to me or one of my colleagues and we'll have it waiting in the dressing room. The shops been closed for you today so take as long as you'd like."

I stared at the woman, shocked by her politeness not to mention that she'd closed her shop for us.

"Oh e-erm thank you" I managed to say before Alice pushed me towards the first rack.

I sighed and stared looking. As my hands touched lace, satin and silk nothing caught my eye until I got halfway down. It was beautiful, the strapless bodice flowed beautifully into the skirt and the whole dress was covered in a layer of lace that made it look like it was from a 1900's novel. Perfect. Though it still had a modern twist, the top of the bodice had diamante inlaid in-between the intricate lace. There was also a ribbon that wrapped around the waist of the dress.

**(Pic on Profile)**

I ran my hands over the dress feeling it softly. I heard Alice gasp and turned to see her shove a pile of at least 12 dresses that she had picked out into the arms of a bewildered sales woman and then come bounding over to me.

"Ahh Bella! That's it, that's the dress!!" I nodded slowly and took the dress from the rail.

"I'd like to try this on please" I told Diane

"Of course Miss Swan, just this way" I followed her into the dressing room and embarrassed I stripped to my underwear. Diane wasn't fazed as she slipped the dress over my head. It felt smooth and soft as it slipped over my body.

Diane buttoned up the long row of pearl buttons on the back and I look a deep breath as I looked into the mirror I gasped. Even I had to admit I looked good. The dress accentuated all of the right parts and even added to my height.

"Bella would you hurry up were dying out here!" Rosalie said from in the store.

I took another deep breath and pulled back the curtain. Rose gasped, Alice beamed and if Esmé could cry I would bet money that she would be.

"Bella you look amazing!" Wow, Rose was saying that!

"Erm, thanks Rose. I love it. This is the one!"

"Your not kidding Bella! Edward is going to adore you in that." Alice said

"Bella you look beautiful, Alice picked you out some shoes and a veil would you like to try them on?" Esmé asked me

"Defiantly" I beamed

Once they were on I looked again in the mirror. The simple veil was attached to a tiara and flowed softly halfway down my back. I smiled and span around laughing and for once not falling over,

"I can't believe I'm actually enjoying shopping!"

"Finally!!" Rose and Alice said together.

After I had unwillingly taken the dress off, Alice began looking for her bridesmaid dress. Rose was sat on one of the chairs watching and I made my mind up then. Alice turned around and caught my attention. She was beaming at me and she nodded at me encouragingly. I took a deep breath and sat next to Rose,

"Rose why are you sat here?" She looked at me confused

"Human charade Bella" I smiled softly at her

"I mean why aren't you looking for _your_ bridesmaid dress" Rose looked at me shocked

"B-Bella, Thank you!" She said beaming and for a moment I was stunned again by her beauty. She pulled me up into a hug and I hugged her back fiercely

"Rose don't mention it" I smiled at her when she pulled back and she rushed over to Alice as they looked through the dresses.

20 minutes later they had found their dresses and they looked fabulous in them. Both were the same a long ruby red dress with a ruffled bust. Just under the bust lay a beautiful diamante broach in the middle of the fitting waist. **(Dress on profile) **

We walked out of the shop by 1 o clock. Esmé went home saying that Carlisle needed her and Alice and Rose dragged me around the other shops. Coming out of the 4th clothes shop Alice told me were going to look for my wedding present for Edward. I smiled and agreed then I looked across the road and stopped. Alice had hold of my hand and tugged when I stopped

"Come on Bella I thought you wanted to get this present?"

"I've already found it"

Alice looked at me confused

"Wha…" She cut off when her face went blank and a vision overtook her. She come out of it and looked at me shocked, then she smiled

"You're sure?" she asked

"Defiantly" I said

"Erm guys what's going on?" Rose asked

"Bella's getting a tattoo" Alice answered

Rose stared at me shocked. I felt my blush creep up my neck but Alice pulled me across the road before anyone could comment.

We walked into the dimly lit shop and looked around. Tattoo designs covered the walls and skulls and pin up girls dominated them.

I walked up to the counter and a man came out from the back room.

"Morning Ladies, what can I do for you today?" I could feel myself becoming more and more nervous and I stuttered while I answered him

"I-I-I would like a t-tattoo please" obviously this guy had dealt with a lot of nervous people because my nervousness didn't faze him.

"Ok not a problem what would you like?"

"Oh ermm I'm not sure." I said I hadn't thought that far

"Ok well what is it for, a special occasion? Or just on a whim?" he smiled as he said it

"It's a wedding present for my fiancée" I answered, surprise crossed his face but he kept his composure,

"Ok well you could have his name? Or if you don't like that idea is there a nickname only he calls you? A place even that belongs to only you?"

For a moment I thought of the meadow, but how to immortalize it in ink? I couldn't think, I knew I didn't want a big tattoo and so I thought harder. An image of a dark underground passage and crimson eyes floated to the front of my mind and I knew straight away what I wanted.

"Got it" I said "I'd like to have La tua cantante on my hip please"

"No problem, and how do you spell that?" Alice stepped forward then and wrote it down for him. I chose the font and then sat down while he prepared the stencil.

"Ahh Bella I'm so excited for you! And Edward is going to love it!" I looked at Alice

"Are you sure Alice" I lowered my voice "Have you seen it?"

"Yep Bella, he'll be shocked at first and he might seem a little angry but you'll be fine his…male…instincts will help" she smiled cheekily just as the man came out from the back

"Are you ready?" he asked I swallowed loudly and dragged Alice into the back with me.

I lay on the bed and lowered the right side of my jeans. I held Alice hand tightly when the machine started and took a deep breath

"Here we go" he said and I held my breath tensing. I think I may have actually hurt Alice. I whimpered as the needle touched my skin, it hurt, A lot!!!

Alice whispered in my ear "Think of Edward Bella" and I worked a little bit. I lay and took myself to my happy place, the meadow with Edward, we were lay side by side on the soft grass and the sun shone down softly making us both sparkle.

"Ok Bella you're all done" I opened my eyes and looked at the man

"Seriously?"

"Yep your all finished, well done" the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

I stood up and went to look in the mirror, even backwards it looked amazing and I was sure Edward would agree.

After getting a dressing over it, we paid and walked out of the shop.

"Guys cam we go home now please?" I asked I couldn't wait to show Edward my tattoo

"Course Bella, I know you want to show him. You'll have to wait though he's gone hunting until tomorrow morning

I pouted and slumped to the car

"He could have told me" I said

"Emmett dragged him sorry Bella" Rose said. I sighed and looked at her

"It's ok I can cope for one night I suppose. Plus it'll give the swelling a chance to go down. I smiled and touched my hip lightly.

I awoke the next morning in my own bed. I sighed and rolled over smiling. Edward was back today. And speaking of Edward I felt a cool hand run down the length of my cheek

"Morning" I said

"Good morning love, did you have fun yesterday?" I opened my eyes and looked into his golden ones.

"I actually did, I have the prefect dress and 2 perfect bridesmaid dresses"

"Rose was thinking of that when I went in, it was a very kind thing for you to do"

"It was nothing" I looked at him nervously "Were they thinking of anything else?" I said apprehensively

"They were blocking me actually and I presume you know why?" he said as his mouth moved up and down my throat placing light kisses as he went.

"Mmm maybe" I replied. He pulled away to look into my eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips then moved to get out of bed "Human moment" I said as I stood up. I stretched but soon wish I hadn't as a cry of pain came out of my lips as my hip stretched. He was beside me in a second

"Bella, Bells what's wrong?" I smiled sheepishly at him, it wasn't the right time just yet

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine my hip clicked that's all I'm fine" I kissed him again and grabbed my shower things. Once I was done and my hair was dry I walked back across the landing heading back to my room. I paused at the top of the stairs and listened, the house was silent and so Charlie must have gone to work. Perfect.

I closed my bedroom door and lay back beside Edward on my bed. He kissed me passionately and I responded with as much enthusiasm.

"Mmm, I missed you Bella" his kisses got more passionate and I thought my heart would break out from my chest. My hands rubbed his back gently as he hovered over me and then they trailed round his neck and to the front of his shirt. Slowly I undid the buttons and pulled his shirt of his shoulders. My lips followed my fingers as they traced the lines of his chest.

Edwards cool hand pulled my face back to his and he kissed me again with ferocity my shirt joined his next and his lips made my skin heat up. His nimble fingers made quick work of my button and zip before I pulled them away. He looked at me confused

"What's the matter Bella?"

"Nothing I just want to tell you something, before you do that" I smiled at him "I got you a wedding present, but you have to have it today"

He grinned at me

"Is now really the time" he asked his head ducking again to my chest. Gasping I pulled his head back up

"Yes, I said breathlessly "Look" he pulled back so I could stand up. I turned around and took a deep breath before sliding my jeans off

"Mmm I like this present" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him

"This isn't your present" I said and then turned around, "this is" and I pulled the dressing off my hip.

Edward stared, and stared and stared.

"Edward? Edward, say something please" I said earnestly

He reached out and pulled me back onto the bed. He lent over my hip and stared at it more. Breathing the words onto my skin and he mouthed them.

"Bella, why did you do this?" he asked gently. I instantly stared to get upset.

"Because I love you and I thought you would like it?" I said as a tear slipped out. He looked up at my face straight away and then shocked at my reaction kissed me, hard.

"Don't get me wrong Bella I do, I just wanted to know what was going through your beautiful mind when you did this" I hovered again over my hip before pressing a very light and gentle kiss on it.

"I wanted to get you something permanent, something that was between us and only us but I also want the world to know that I'm yours and only yours. This seemed like the way to do it. I'm your singer and that will always be true even after I've changed because I will always belong to you."

He stared into my eyes for a long time smiling.

"Hey and don't forget, this is another human experience to tick off the list" I grinned as he smiled wider and then pulled him to me once more.

"I think your I little overdressed Edward"

"I agree" He whispered into my ear before carrying on where we left off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Hi again! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed or made me or this story one of their favourites and also to all those who have this on alert. You're all awesome! I can't tell you how happy I am that you like this **____** so here's another chapter for you, it's not very long but I had to leave it where it is you'll see why. Also I just want to clear this up, the timing on this is a little bit off I think, so just pretend that Edward came back later than he did ok? **____** Anyway enough of the AN. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy **___

Graduation. How had it come around so fast? It seemed like two minutes ago that the Cullen's and I were discussing my change after graduation and here it was.

I was in my room with Alice curling my hair and talking my ear off.

"There you go Bella" I stood up and looked in the mirror then smiled

"Thanks Alice, it looks great!" And it did just simply loose curls that framed my face and flowed down my back.

"Just like I said it would. Now go and get dressed otherwise were going to be late" sighing I went to change into the outfit Alice had chosen for me a blue dress-top with a pulled in waist and black lace on the shoulders and neck line with black leggings. Once I was ready Alice pulled me down the stairs. Charlie was going to drive me to graduation where Edward and Alice would meet us.

"You look beautiful Bella" Charlie said as I tottered into the living room in the ridiculous heels Alice had put me in.

"Thanks Dad, are you ready?"

We pulled into the school parking lot 15 minutes later to see the Cullens waiting by their cars. Edward quickly walked over and opened my door to help me out. With heels on my feet it was inevitable that I would stumble out of the car and into Edward's arms. He chuckled in my ear and set me upright.

"You look stunning Bella" he whispered and captured my lips in a searing kiss. Charlie cleared his throat and a blush coloured my cheek.

Together we headed inside where Charlie, Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Rose and Emmett went to find seats and Edward, Alice and I went to our places in the line of students. Jessica scowled when I went to stand behind her in the line but I ignored her and focused on the dazzling eyes watching me from further down the line. I smiled at him and he grinned in response before Mr Banner told him to face forward.

Slowly Principal Greene started calling names and the line moved forward slowly. When Alice's name was called all that could be heard was Emmett's cheers of "Woop, woop, woop" and then the sound of a smack as Rosalie hit him. Grinning Alice danced gracefully across the stage pulling off the hideous yellow graduation robe as only the Cullens could. Then it was Edwards turn. Slowly he walked across the stage and shook Mr Greene's hand. Emmett kept quite this time but from Edward's grin I could imagine what was going on in his mind. As he was leaving the stage Edward threw a dazzling grin at me, causing me to stumble slightly into Jessica. She turned around quickly to throw a murderous glare at me and I had to bite my lips to keep from laughing. What had gotten into me? Eventually it was my turn. Talking a deep breath I crossed the stage to the shouts and cheers of both Charlie and the Cullens, I smiled at them before shaking hands with the principal and stepping down off stage. Noticing that Edward was stood only 2 rows in front of me I slowly and surly made my way over, expecting to be caught at any moment. But people were kind and understood, after all he was my fiancé. I slipped my hand into his when I reached him and he smiled down at me

"Sneaky" he said and bent down to kiss just under my ear "I like it" I grinned back and faced the front to hear Principal Greene say

"Congratulations" At once we all threw our caps in the air and as they rained down on us Edward pulled me into his arms and into a blazing, soul moving kiss.

We left soon after and spent the evening at the Cullen house, having a small get together as a family. Renee phoned while I was there apologising once again for not being able to make it. She congratulated me and I hung up. Edward was waiting and pulled me into a hug, I looked up at him and stroked the dark circles under his black eyes, knowing what it meant,

"You're going tonight aren't you?" I asked him. His smile dropped a little

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella I didn't want to leave you after your graduation but we do need to go" I sighed and rested my head on his chest

"I know you do Edward, don't apologise" and then I lowered my voice and put my lips right next to his ear "Anyway, I can join you soon enough" pulling back slightly I attacked his lips and he responded just as enthusiastically.

That night Edward dropped me off, Charlie had gone on early when fatigue got the best of him. Edward walked me up to the front door and lightly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I pulled him down for a kiss and his arms wrapped around my waist pulling my closer. I pulled away gasping and he rested his forehead against mine

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" I replied and he kissed me once more before pushing me gently through the door.

"I'll be back before you know it Bella" I watched him walk back to his car and waved as he drove away.

I closed the door and lent back against it smiling. How did I get so lucky?

I shook myself out of my love struck stupor and went into the living room where I could hear Charlie snoring, I smiled softly at my father and felt the now familiar stab of sadness as I realised that soon I would have to give him up. I knew he would be ok though Charlie was strong and he had good friends. I shook his shoulder to wake him and then supported him up the stairs. He crashed again as soon as his head hit the pillow. After pulling his duvet over him I went into the bathroom for my shower.

Once I was clean and all the hairspray had finally come out of my hair –thanks Alice- I climbed out, dried myself and put my pyjamas on preparing myself for a restless night as they always were when Edward was away.

I lay in bed staring out of the window into the dark Fork's sky and wondered where Edward was now, whether or not he'd caught a mountain lion or if Emmett had drove him crazy yet. I chuckled at the thought and let my imagination carry it's self away. I could feel my eyes losing the fight to stay open when I heard a light tapping on my window. My eyes flew open at the sound and my head screamed "Edward!" at me. It took me a minute to focus and I realised there was no way Edward could be back yet they were away for 3 days, unless something had happened. I could feel the panic rising in my chest and I centred myself. Forcing myself to think calmly I realised it was probably Alice coming to spend the night. I got out of bed and opened the window. I lent out into the cool night air and let it wash across my face,

"Alice?" I called softly, but it wasn't Alice that replied.

"Hello Bella" I gasped loudly before a big, hot hand clamped over my nose and mouth, stopping me from screaming and effectively stopping my lungs from getting any air. I felt the air rushing past me as I was pulled from my window and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Hi I'm kinda proud of myself I'm getting these few chapters up quite quickly **___

_**Right this is kinda short but needs to be so I'm sorry. Also it's the first time I've ever wrote Alice's and Edward's POV so be kind and review please!**_

_**Hope you like it **___

**Alice's POV**

Graduation was over again. Jazz, Edward, Em and Carlisle were going hunting together and leaving us girls at home. So it was my Job to look after Bella. Bella Barbie here we come! That was my plan anyway and I'll be damned-no pun intended- if I let her get out of it this time. But first I had a wedding to plan.

Rose and I were sat on the couch looking through our mountain of wedding magazines looking for table settings although by now I was thinking of just making them myself, all of the magazine example were just too plain!

"Found anything Rose?" I asked

"Nope, nothing you'll agree with anyway" she grinned, and I smiled back. Rose knew me so well and visa versa. I knew that most of the time Rose was misunderstood and I think I was the only one who fully realised this, apart from Emmett of course. Rose was simply one of the loveliest people I knew but she hid it from the world behind a mask of stubbornness and hate. I smiled to myself, I really couldn't ask for a better sister and soon I would be getting another who I loved just as much as Rosalie. Overtook by a rush of sisterly love I threw myself at Rosalie and hugged her. To say she was surprised was an understatement but she automatically hugged me back just as hard.

"What's this for Alice?" she asked, I hugged her harder and answered simply

"Just because I love you" I felt rather than saw Rosalie smile and her arms tightened just a little harder.

It was then that my vision overtook me,

_Bella was in her room, lay on her bed and staring out of the window with a small smile on her lips, her eyes were drifting shut when they snapped open suddenly. Confusion played on her face for a moment but then it turned to acceptance and then happiness again. She got up and walked over to the window opening it and leaning out. She called something I couldn't hear and then…It went black. _

I gasped and sat up suddenly, Rose was on her knees in front of me with her hands gripping my forearms,

"Alice, Alice, what did you see?"

"Bella, her future, it's gone, black" and I knew, I knew in the pit of my stomach that this was no accident, this was the wolves. Rosalie was still staring at me, the worry she was feeling showing only in her eyes.

"Rose phone Emmett, I'll phone Edward on my way over there, I might still be able to stop it" and then I was running, pushing myself to reach her in time, though in my heart I already knew it was too late.

I pulled out my phone still in mid run and hit the speed dial for Edward's number, he answered before the first ring had finished

"What's wrong?" He knew I wouldn't be calling for everything else

"Bella" was all I had to say I then I could hear him running, he waited for the rest "It's the wolves Edward I know it is, her future it just went black but I know it's them" He growled "I'm on my way there but I think I'm already too late Edward" The growl grew louder and I heard his next words slip through his teeth,

"Half an hour" and then connection was cut just as I burst out of the forest right across from Bella's house. It was then I sank to my knee's and stared up at her open window. The curtains that framed her window blew gently in the soft breeze, fluttering and echoing throughout the night the emptiness of the room.

**Edward's POV**

The lion stalked slowly forward eyes intent on the small deer it tracked. I slipped into my own hunting crouch and my shoulders rolled as I readied myself to pounce

My legs bent and my muscles bunched, then my phone rang. The lion instantly looked up and sensed the danger before bounding away but I didn't care there was only 1 reason why my phone would be ringing, something was wrong.

I had the phone to my ear before the first ring had finished

"What's wrong?" I almost screamed into the phone.

"Bella" was all I heard before I set off running, pushing myself to my very limits, I waited for the rest,

"It's the wolves Edward I know it is, her future it just went black but I know it's them" I growled feeling something I hadn't felt in over 80 years, nausea in the pit of my stomach, I was struggling to keep control "I'm on my way there but I think I'm already too late Edward" The growl in my chest grew louder and my next words came out through my teeth,

"Half an hour" and then I cut the connection.

No, no, no, no, no! Not my Bella. i had just got her back, we were happy why did bad luck follow her, why did she have to befriend werewolves?

"GOD DAMN IT" I screamed out loud, why did I have to leave her? It all came back to that, this was all my fault.

My body was screaming at me, ready to pull my under into the unimaginable pain that I had only felt once in my life and had no desire to feel again and so I pushed my self harder. Channelling it into pushing my speed for all I was worth. I crashed through the forest disturbing everything in my path and as each of my feet hit the ground 1 word ran through my head, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. This was Jacob Black's doing and for that he would die tonight.

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Hi, It's been a while and I'm sorry!! I hope this kinda makes up for it. It's not the longest but it's longer than the last one. Who bought New Moon? I went at midnight to get it then watched it straight away boy was I tired at Uni the next day! Anyway enjoy!!**_

_**Hope you like it **___

**Bella's POV**

Was I asleep or awake? My head hurt as I tried to rack my brain for the last thing I remembered. I remember Edward going hunting and lying on my bed, then what? Then the window! It all came back to me then making the pain in my head double. My eyes shot open but it didn't make any difference wherever I was there was no light and I wouldn't have been able to see my hand in front of my face, so I used one of my other senses. The room smelled of earth and oil, it was oddly familiar yet I couldn't place it. I stretched my legs which were curled under me, moaning as they did, I had obviously been here for a while. I felt around me and realised I was in the corner of whatever room I was in. I could feel the walls on either side of me yet they were oddly cold and smooth. I pulled myself to my feet taking in a sharp breath as my legs cramped from the movement. I couldn't stay here, I knew this wasn't right and fear was starting to settle in slowly while my heart ached realising it was once again separated from Edward. I wondered where they where, surely Alice would have seen this?

I slowly made my way forward; if I could just get outside I'd be able to think better. But once again my clumsiness wasn't my friend. Unseen objects loomed in the darkness and I walked into them constantly bruising my shins and making more noise than I knew was wise. Finally my clumsiness won and I fell onto the cold ground scratching my palms. I forced myself to move and reached out to find something, anything to help myself up. Through the darkness my hand clasped something, and I instantly knew it wasn't something good. It was hot and thick. I raised my eyes slowly unwilling to see what my heart knew was in front of me. A pair of small dark eyes loomed out of the darkness and it was confirmed, there was no mistaking those eyes.

A light turned on so suddenly my eyes stung, and Jacob towered over me. My legs got their strength back then and I stood up quickly.

"J-J-Jacob? What the hell is going on!" I almost screamed

"Bella" he whispered softly "I- I just couldn't let you go through with it. Bella, I love you and I can't stand to watch you make the wrong decision" Anger flared inside me, who the hell did he think he was?

"Jacob Black you will let me out of here right now, how dare you think that you can make my decisions for me? This is my life and you have no right to tell me what to do. I love Edward and I will marry him and we will spend eternity together!" I growled at him through gritted teeth and I saw the anger build in his eyes as I was speaking.

"No Bella, you won't if I can't have you then no-one will" his tone was smug and a grin flashed on his face, but it wasn't the grin of the Jacob I remembered and I realised then that my Jacob was gone, and I found it hard to believe that he had ever existed. Jacob's true nature was shining through now. And I lost control, anger surged through my veins and my blood boiled red hot. My voice took on the pitch of a banshee and I screamed at my former best friend,

"JACOB! YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME!" My voice lowered and even I could recognise that my voice was dangerous "Bring me a phone right now! Charlie will have you for this!" Jacobs form started to shake and yet I felt no fear.

He clenched his fists and stared to control his body, his eyes bore into mine and through clenched teeth he said

"You're not going anywhere" and before I could react he had brought his fist back and punched me causing my body to fly backwards and land roughly on the cold stone floor. Pain shot through my chest and I knew I had broken a rib. My mouth tasted of blood and I looked up at Jacob Black with loathing in my eyes. He stared straight back and sneered

"There no use in trying to escape the door's chained shut and no-one will hear you from down here" and then he turned and just before he walked out of the door he turned and said

"Oh and there's a bucket in the corner" He smirked and walked out of the door turning the light off as he went.

I stared through the darkness from my place on the floor. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Jacob had done this to me. I gingerly brought a hand up to my mouth and winced when I felt my cut lip. I pushed myself backwards with my legs until I was backed into the corner again. There I curled up gasping at the pain in my chest, and even though I knew I had a broken rib that wasn't the pain. The hole was back, that feeling of deep despair that I never wanted to feel again was cutting me open and ripping my heart straight from my chest. Though even as I curled up and sobbed, my breath coming in sharp gasps I knew it wasn't as bad. Edward loved me that I knew and would never doubt again. He would be doing everything he possibly could to save me. This wasn't abandonment.

Thinking about Edward was making me think about what he must be doing and how he was feeling. As I lay here on this cold damp ground he was hurting as well. I never had got the full story from any of the Cullens about what Edward was like when we were apart. I doubted that anyone but Edward fully knew except maybe Jasper but if it was even half of what I had felt I knew that he would be in intense pain now and that made me sob harder. I could deal with anything that life threw my way but if Edward was hurt or worse trying to save me then I would never forgive myself. I was the reason we were in this situation in the first place. I knew that Jacob felt more than friendship for me and yet I still used him and clung to his company, anything to stop the pain I was in. Now I didn't know who Jacob Black was anymore everything I knew about him had been wrong and from now on my friend was dead. I put my head on my knees and let the tears fall.

It had only been about an hour before Jacob came back, he threw open the door and turned the lights on again, it was getting light outside now but the garage had no windows so I couldn't see outside. Jacob walked over to me and threw a bottle off water down by my feet.

"Better make it last" he spat and he threw himself onto an upturned box across from me as he watched me reach for the water and wince at the pain in my rib. "You know I didn't mean that right" he said and gestured to my chest. I scowled at him as I sipped the water

"Sure Jacob, you didn't mean to punch me in the face and knock me across the room, just like you didn't mean to kidnap me and keep me prisoner and what else? Oh yeah separate me from the man I love!"

"The man you love? Don't make me laugh Bella, he's not a man, he's a bloodsucking leech"

"He's more of a man than you Jacob Black" Jacob's eyes narrowed and he stood up walked right over to me and grabbed my hair in his fist lifting me slightly off the ground. I gasped in pain and tried to pry his hand from my hair in vain.

"You know what I could do to you Bella, so just shut your mouth. Your bloodsucker won't see you again deal with it" with that he dropped me back to the floor and walked back out of the garage,

"I'll be back later tonight, I have to go and help Charlie look for you, looks like you've gone missing again" He smirked and slammed the door over my scream of frustration.

As promised it was dark when he opened the garage door again.

"Oh Bella, poor Charlie why would you do this to him? And Esmé and Carlisle as well, though I don't care about them. Their all distraught and I guess they aren't looking for you, they've had 24hours now and they aren't here, guess you aren't that important to them"

That was the last straw, he could hurt me and hit me and throw me around but the moment he spoke that way about my family something inside me snapped. Ignoring the protest of my rib I stood up and started to stomp towards him stopping a few feet from him I glared into his eyes with my fist's clenched at my sides,

"Jacob Black I hate you, you are not a man you're a dog, a spiteful, evil, manipulative boy who cannot accept that I have never and will never love you!"

Jacob's eyes darkened and his form blurred and started to shake and this time I knew there would be no stopping it and yet I felt no fear. I would die right here and now as long as Edward and my family were safe. As long as Jacob Black knew the loathing that I felt for him. With a tearing and ripping sound Jacob exploded in front of me and the rustic brown wolf growled and snarled. I saw a flash of claws before I felt the pain and I collapsed to the ground clutching my leg. Three deep scratches ran across my thigh and poured blood over my hands. The smell was strong and I could feel the black spots already invading my vision. I looked back up at the wolf towering over me,

"Is that the best you have Jacob Black" I wondered where my confidence came from, how I was able to face death once again and not feel a tremor of fear. His snarls ripped through his teeth and he pounced, pinning my shoulders to the ground, his weight was straining the bones in my shoulder and yet I met his eyes. His hot breath was in my face and his teeth inches from my face. Determined that my last words would not contain his name I looked at him and as his head reared back to strike the final blow in the loudest voice I could muster I screamed for the world to hear,

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN"

In response I heard the most beautiful growl fill the garage and felt the weight being thrown off me before I blacked out with a smile on my face.

**There you have it, I'm not too sure about this chapter so please review and let me know what you think **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Right. I give every one of you permission to scream, shout and throw things at me *Hides* **_

_**Firstly I want to thank all my wonderful, wonderful reviewers, you make me so happy **____**.**_

_**And if there's anyone out there who's stuck with this from the very first post then let me know who you are because I wanna thank you personally! **_

_**Also a special shout out to**__** misslaurielou88, she gave me the kick up the tooshie I needed to get this chapter wrote and posted **___

_**It's been forever and im sooo sorry! Uni has been hell! And it's my mum and dad's 25**__**th**__** wedding anniversary this year and me and my Nan threw them a surprise party so I've been rushed off my feet for the last month or so but that's no excuse. **_

_**Anyway here it is chapter 10. I had a major case of writers block on this one, plus it's EPOV which I was reluctant to do coz i don't think I can do the god that is Edward justice but hey ho here's my attempt. I hope you like it and please review, to let me know what you think!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**P.S. I'd also like to know if you think the rating should be changed after this chapter, im not too sure.**_

_**P.P.S If you've read this whole A/N then I salute you **___

**EPOV**

I was speeding through the forests surrounding Forks. In 2.4minutes I would be at the mutt's treaty line, but that meant nothing to me today. The reason for my existence was behind that line and I didn't know what was happening to her. She took my heart with her wherever she went and to know that someone had forced her to leave her home, to more than likely hurt her in some way, made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Just thinking about it made a red haze fill my vision and my vampire instincts take over.

The horrifying smell of wet dog hit me before I reached the line but today I didn't stop, I crashed through trees ripping and tearing not caring what kind of destruction I left behind. Not 30 feet into the reservation I felt two sets of arms wrap around me and drag me backwards. Snapping at whoever it was I struggled to break free.

"Edward, chill it's just us" I heard Emmett's voice but it didn't stop me, what the hell where they doing!

"Emmett. Let. Me. Go. Before I do something I'll regret later" I growled through my clenched teeth

"Jasper can you not do anything?" Emmett asked and I realised who's the other set of arms were.

"I'm trying, Edward calm down, Carlisle wants to see everyone first"

"What! He has Bella, and we're just going to leave her there while we have a family meeting!" I was shouting but I didn't care who heard all I wanted was Bella back.

"We don't know that Edward, not for sure" Emmett tried to tell me, I was still struggling though "Carlisle doesn't want anyone getting into a fight for nothing, if he hasn't got Bella we can't afford to fight with them. Edward I'm all for a fight but I'd rather make sure were on the right track to finding my little sister." That stopped me

"Your little sister?" I asked him

"Of course dude, it might not be official yet but hell will freeze over before I let anyone hurt her" Emmett grinned at me and I felt a small smile pull my lips up before I remembered the situation we were in.

"Guy's you can let me go now I won't run, I swear. We just better make this quick." They both dropped their arms and together we began to run back to the house.

Barely 5 minutes later I ran into the house ahead of them.

"_Dining room Edward_" I heard Carlisle think. Thank god they were ready, I wasn't waiting longer than necessary. Emmett and Jasper followed me through and sat with Rose and Alice.

"Sit down Edward" Esmé asked me

"Mum if you want to keep your table, that's not a good idea" She nodded sadly. That was the atmosphere in the room, but underlying it was also anger and impatience.

"Ok so we need to think about this properly, what are the facts? Can we be sure Jacob has Bella?" Carlisle asked the room. A snarl broke free of me,

"_Chill Edward, soon bro, soon" _Emmett tried to calm me with his thoughts.

Alice spoke first,

"Well her future went black but it's familiar, not permanent I can't explain it but I can only tell you that if _feels_ like the wolves. Also the smell, there's no mistaking that he was there at some point tonight"

"Don't forget that he hates us. Me especially. He would do anything to get Bella away from us I defiantly wouldn't put this past him, he hates the fact that she loves me and me her. He's also deluded himself into thinking he loves Bella. But there's no way he would do this to her if he did" I spoke calmly though I was seething inside.

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically

"OK then, we need to get onto la push and have a look around, I don't like that we have to break the treaty but we will, for Bella." He stood up then

"Edward, Charlie called a little while ago, to inform us that Bella was missing I've told him that we will join the search and my guess is that the wolves will be as well. I know this is the last thing you want to do but we really do need to keep up appearances for Bella's sake as well as our own. I nodded to show I understood. "Esmé and I will join the search party, the rest of you should assess the situation, spread out along the treaty line, we'll tell Charlie your doing a sweep of the forest around the houe. Alice make sure you don't lose sight of Bella, I know you can't see anything now but keep trying to find her all we need is for Jacob – if it is him- to leave her for a second and then you can catch a glimpse of her. Good luck kids phone us immediately if you find her there, we'll come and help"

We all stood simultaneously and headed for the door. Jasper was sticking close to Alice who was looking for Bella.

"Jasper, it might be better for you to run with Alice, she can concentrate better then" I suggested Jasper nodded and pulled Alice onto his back. The 4 of us set off running towards to treaty line while Carlisle and Esmé got into their car and set off towards Charlie's house.

I ran ahead of my siblings my mind set on one thing and one thing only. Bella. Once again she was in danger and I found myself making contingency plans, I would not live long if my Bella died. Only this time I would be 200% certain that she had left this world. I continued running towards the wolves, towards my love, towards the battle that would decide my fate.

I arrived at the boundary line a few minutes before Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rose, stopping dead where the smell was over powering.

Instantly I started pacing, my mind racing, knowing it would only take one step to be across the line again and on my way to save her. Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts and I stopped pacing,

"Ok so lets spread out, Alice have you seen anything, anything at all?"

"Not yet just a whole load of blackness" she said grudgingly, I gritted my teeth together and resumed my pacing.

"Right, then all we can really do is wait" he admitted. A growl slipped through my teeth, there were plenty of other things that I wanted to do right now and waiting wasn't one of them.

Alice folded her self up onto the floor some way away from us closed her eyes and looked ahead. It seemed she would be there for a while and so Emmett took charge again,

"Ok so while Alice is doing her thing, we should spread out"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Em" Rose said "What if the wolves come and ask what were doing, it would be better to be together if that happened, I doubt they know what Jacob's done they wont be expecting us to be here. It could turn nasty if they think we're accusing him." She had a point

"Ok then we stick together" Emmett pulled Rosalie to him and kissed her fully, I turned my head and blocked their thoughts.

And so we waited, I couldn't stand still like the rest of them.

I was still pacing and wearing the ground down in a small line in-front of the boundary line 2 hours later when Alice gasped and stood up abruptly. I was in front of her in a fraction of a second, gripping her shoulders lightly and begging her with my eyes to tell me what she had seen.

"I saw her, I know where she is! It is Jacob, he must have left her for a few minutes but it was enough. She's at a garage, well it's more like a shed, but it's full of tools and car parts"

I was gone before my brothers could stop me, crashing through the forest leaving destruction in my wake. I could hear my siblings following me and tuned into their thoughts,

"_Were coming Edward just lead the way, I've rang Carlisle, he and Esme are with Charlie_" That was Alice, my darling little sister, who I was more grateful for today than I ever had been before.

"_Oooo the dog's gonna get it today"_ Emmett who else but I had to smile, nothing excited Emmett more that a fight.

La Push was in sight now, and so I worked my muscles harder and sped through the forest towards the garage that Jacob loved to work in, where he and my Bella had spent the majority of their time when she visited and where he now had her captive.

Before we could reach the first few houses in the reservation a huge black wolf stepped into our path, two other wolves flanking him. I ground to a halt, as Emmett and Jasper came to flank me keeping the girls behind them.

"Sam please let us through, it's Jacob he has my Bella, she's in his garage and I don't know what he's doing to her, he took her from Charlie's house yesterday night, Sam please!" I was begging to him but I couldn't care about my pride now, not when my love was in danger.

Shock was in every pair of the wolves eyes,

"_Your sure about this?" _Sam thought to me

"Positive, Alice caught a glimpse of her seconds ago"

"_Jacob hasn't been on patrol for the past couple of nights, I thought it was because he had exhausted himself."_ Sam's thoughts were a mess for a few seconds as he thought about Jacob's actions. He knew what this meant. Bella was part of our family and so the treaty was broken, we were free to punish Jacob and they could not deny us the right.

"_Go Edward go to her, we cannot follow you, I know this will turn into a fight and we would not be able to stop ourselves defending Jacob. He needs to understand what his actions have done, peace be with him and you. Just please Edward if it has to come to a fight till the death, leave him in a state where Billy can see him one last time."_

I didn't answer I just nodded solemnly once, this would hurt so many people including Bella, but I knew there was absolutely no possibility of controlling myself once I caught a glimpse of the dog.

Sam nodded his huge head and led the other two wolves past us and into the forest.

We were off again before a second had past, racing through La Push now and closing in on Jacob's house. The smell of dog was strong here, almost overpowering as we stopped, rounding around the back of his house. The old, rusting garage stood a few feet down the garden in a spot that Billy, in his wheelchair, had no hope of reaching. I turned to my brothers and sisters and spoke quickly and quietly,

"Alice, Rose, please listen to me, Bella is going to need you straight away I know it's going to be the hardest thing in the world but please, just get her out of there. Don't concentrate on us, we'll be fine it's three against 1, just get Bella and run."

Alice nodded and Rose smiled sadly

"We promise Edward, just please be careful. We'll meet you at the house, I'll ring Carlisle and Esmé when we have her, Carlisle can check her over at the house" Alice answered me before hugging Jasper tightly and pecking him on the lips. Rosalie and Emmett were locked in an embrace as well and I waited allowing them this moment and listening for any sign's of the dog.

I didn't have to wait long. Loud, ripping snarls sounded from the garage and I heard a crash. Sprinting into action we headed towards the sound, but before we could reach the garage I heard my angel's voice strong and proud, screaming to the world,

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN"

My heart screamed to reply and I burst through the doors tearing them out of my way to see the huge russet wolf pinning my love to the floor, his full weight resting on her shoulders.

A fierce growl, ripped through my chest, my primal vampire instincts ready and willing to do the one and only thing they wanted in this one moment, to protect. To protect my Bella by ridding the world of the piece of shit that was Jacob Black.

I saw my Bella's small smile grace her lips before I pounced and knocked the dog off her.

I was aware of Alice and Rosalie scooping an unconscious Bella off the floor and hurrying out of the garage with her and then my full focus was on the snarling wolf stood, hair raised in front of me. His thoughts were loud, loud and angry and they only fuelled my rage.

"_Cullen! NO! She's mine. She'll never love you like she could love me, you've deluded her and I __**will**__ make her see that! You are nothing Cullen, a filthy, no good monster and you won't touch her!" _His words roared in my head and I laughed, a cold, sarcastic laugh.

"Are you really that stupid Black? You think Bella loves you?" Emmett and Jasper laughed coldly along with me as they stood on either side of me, crouched and ready to attack. "Were her word's not enough to convince you otherwise? If I remember correctly, and seeing as I have a –what was it?- Filthy no good monster's mind I suppose I can…" Emmett and Jasper snarled; all humour -sarcastic or not- gone now. "She screamed, 'I love you Edward Cullen' just before you were going to rip her throat out. You know I could have sworn that's my name. You Jacob Black are the monster here and tonight you will pay."

With Emmett and Jasper still flanking me I began to stalk toward Jacob. He continued to snarl, his thoughts shouting at me trying in vain to hurt me with words as I had done to him. My muscles bunched and I coiled into my crouch then sprang straight towards the dog, he had no chance. His huge paw swung upwards attempting to hit me into the wall of the garage, but I dodged and landed on his other side, distracted by his miss he failed to notice Emmett barrelling towards him. Emmett tackled Jacob and wrapped his arms around the wolf's torso. He lifted him easily and threw him straight into the side of Jacob's beloved VW Rabbit. The side of the car caved in from the impact but Jacob was straight back up and sprinting towards Emmett this time. Jasper pounced out of the darkness and grabbed one of Jacob's back leg's he swung him again and threw him, this time into the wall of the garage. The impact was too much for the poorly constructed garage and the wall collapsed.

My sibling's and I were outside before Jacob could recover from the latest blow and I pounced this time, landing on Jacob's right side. I swung my left leg around and aimed a swift kick into his side breaking a least 3 ribs on impact. He flew across the yard off the impact of the kick and Jasper and Emmett were waiting. Emmett sunk his teeth into one of his back legs while Jasper did the same with one of his front ones.

Jacob collapsed from the venom coursing through his veins. I walked over to him slowly and knelt down near his face. He growled weakly and tried to snap at my ankle. I brought my hand down, crushing his jaw before he could reach it and he whimpered loudly.

"You won't last much longer Jacob Black. You know what vampire venom does to dog's like yourself but before I finish you myself I want to say a few more things. First, Bella never has and never would have loved you. Maybe in a parallel universe where Bella has no self respect she would have, but even then you would have to be one lucky son of a bitch. You never had a chance with the beautiful, loving and incredible woman I know. Second, you have hurt everyone you have ever known, you have hurt your pack, your family and most importantly _my _Bella, but I will make sure today that you don't have the chance to hurt anyone else ever again. Especially not Bella. And third? This is entirely your fault. Bella was willing to be your friend, against my better judgement yes but she was willing. You could have been a part of her life now and after her change, because yes Jacob Black she will become one of us. I'm sick and tired of denying my family, myself and Bella of something we all want. She would have tried, tried her damndest to be your friend but you wouldn't have it would you? No, and now you pay the price. I sincerely hope there is a God Jacob because he will have pity on you where I couldn't. I don't do this without feeling Jacob, I will feel the remorse for this act until I no longer walk this earth but you have hurt me and my family too much to just let it go. God have mercy on you Jacob Black"

And I sank my teeth into his neck. I stood with my brothers and watched as slowly the fur sank back into the russet skin of the Quileute boy. And Jacob Black took his last rasping breath on the grass behind his house.

My brothers grasped my shoulders, a sign of support and slowly and silently we carried Jacob into his house. We wrapped him in a blanket and lay him on his couch. Leaving the house I pulled out my cell phone. Glad that I had read the number from his thought's before the fight I dialled Sam's cell phone. He answered on the second ring

"Sam Uley" his rough voice said

"It's over, we left him in his house, it may be better for yourself or one of the pack to dress him before Billy see's him" I answered, my voice was flat, emotionless.

"I understand, thank you Edward, it goes against my nature to say this, but I know that it would have been hard for you, not to prolong it and to show him any remorse at all. But I know you did, I don't know how I do but I do."

"Don't thank me Sam. I did what I had to do, Bella is to me what Emily is to you, more actually though I know you'll find that hard to believe"

"Actually Edward I don't find it that hard to believe, not after seeing you, you were…, well you weren't good, so go to Bella. I will organise thing's here. Would we be able to meet with your family in the next few weeks? We would like to re-establish the treaty"

"I'm sure that will be ok, I'll be in touch, goodbye Sam"

"Goodbye Edward" he said softly before hanging up.

Then without a word my brothers and I set off home. I approached the house at a full sprint ahead of my brothers, Carlisle's thoughts hit me first.

"_She's awake Edward, and she's ok. She has cut's across the top of her left thigh, he scratched her, a couple of broken rib's, a bust lip and bruises as well as a mild concussion. I've given her painkillers and strapped her ribs up. As long as she doesn't develop any infection's she'll be fine in a couple of weeks" _I burst through the door just as his thought finished, I didn't spare my family a glance, only throwing out a heart felt thank you before sprinting up the stairs and through the door to my bedroom. My love, lay in my bed propped up into a sitting position on thick pillows with the covers pulled over her lap. I didn't pause until I reached the end of the bed. And then it was only to stare avidly at her features. She had a small cut on her lip, which wasn't too serious but her beautiful face was covered on most of the left side by an angry looking, purple and black bruise. Her eye was swollen and the lids were puffy and almost closed. The dog had punched her. I suddenly found myself wishing I could bring him back from the dead to kill him all over again.

Bella stared back at me, tears slowly filling up her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her next move almost broke my still heart. She held her arms open and silently begged me to hold her. I crawled slowly onto the bed. Making sure not to jostle her ribs I knelt next to her. Gently, so that I was barely touching her, I took her face and held it between my hands. I stroked the right side of her face softly with my thumb and then proceeded to place extremely soft and gentle kisses over the entire surface of her face. She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"Edward, w-w-where's J-J-J…" I looked into her eyes and saw the fear there, my love was scared to death of the mutt hurting her again. I stopped her before she had to force his name out.

"Baby, he won't ever hurt you again, it's over, it's over" I whispered.

A loud sob broke out from her chest and she gasped in pain as it aggravated her ribs.

"Oh, thank god" she whispered. I kissed her swollen lips softly once. And slipped into the covers next to her,

"Sleep angel, sleep. I promise he isn't coming back. Rest easy love" she sighed softly and then as slowly and as carefully as she could she turned onto her side and pulled herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and gently began to hum her lullaby.

She wasn't out of the woods yet but she was safe now and forever in my arms.

**Well There it is. Hope you all liked it. Pleaseeeeeeee let me know! Reviews do make me write faster! I really hope to have the next chapter up soon, I've finished for the summer now so I should have lots more time to write. **

**Review? Pretty, pretty, pretty please with cherry's on top **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**I have nothing to say apart from I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! I know it's took me forever and I really do apologise! The nest chapter is being wrote as you read this so I will try my very best to get it up as soon as possible. **_

_**Enjoy and once again sorry! **___

**BPOV**

A cold hand trailed it's fingers up and down my back, gently tracing the pattern of my spine. I sighed gently and snuggled closer to the cold body next to mine. My ribs ached at the movement.

"Careful love" I heard Edward whisper gently, I opened my eyes and stared into Edward's.

"I'm ok, just a bit stiff" he smiled at me

"How does your face feel?" he asked softly as his fingers stroked the left side of my face so gently it felt like a butterfly's wing fluttering across my cheek,

"Its ok, a little stiff and achy but nothing too bad why?"

"Do you remember what happened in the garage sweetheart?"

I looked down at my hand resting on Edward's chest as I thought back to the previous day, the first thing that came to mind was waking up in the garage. I thought about my ex-best friend, he had kidnapped me, taken me away from Edward. I remember arguing with him, trying with all my might to get him to let me go but to no avail. He left then, left me in the cold garage only to return later on and…"Oh!" I gasped as I realised the meaning behind Edward's question.

"How bad is it?" I asked him, locking my eyes with his again

"Do you want to see?" his eyes held a sadness so deep within them that I had to think over my answer for a second.

"Yes I'm sure" I answered

Edward loosened his hold on me and stood from the bed. He slowly scooped me up and nestled me close to his chest. So gentle where his movements that it didn't hurt me at all, he carried me into the bathroom and set me on my feet in front of the mirror. Looking at my reflection, I couldn't help but burst into tears. Edward wrapped his arms around my and gently rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Shh Bella, it's ok you will be fine, everything will be back to normal in a few weeks, I promise"

I took a step forward, closer to the mirror and felt a nauseating pulling feeling in the top of my thigh. Immediately I started to unbutton the shirt Alice had dressed me in. Edward cold hands caught mine before I had undone 2 buttons and I looked up at him,

"Bella, love what are you doing?"

"I need to see Edward, please?" he sighed and removed his hands from mine. Once my shirt was undone I let it slide down my arms and stared at my naked torso in the mirror. The bandage strapping my ribs up covered the worst of the bruising but I could tell that most of the right side of my body was covered in angry looking purple and black bruises. My tears escaped my eyes though these were silent. I took a much needed breath and then slid the loose pyjama bottoms off. The top off my leg was covered in a bandage as well, but I quickly found the end and started to unravel it. I winced slightly as I bent a little too far forward and irritated my ribs. Edward noticed and caught my hands again. I was about to protest, but before I could react he had knelt down in front of me and finished taking off the bandage. He kissed my leg gently and then stood behind me again. I looked at my now naked body in the mirror taking in every little bruise. The most obvious injury was the three deep claw marks in my left thigh, Carlisle had stitched them but they were still angry and red. Sobs racked my body and Edward's hands encircled me waist hugging me gently.

"You are beautiful Bella and you will always be beautiful in my eyes. There is nothing and no-one on this earth who I could possible want or love more than you." He emphasised his words by slowly covering all of the injured parts of my body with his kisses. His last kiss brought his lips to mine and I kissed him back putting of the raw emotions I was feeling at the moment into it.

"Thank you" I whispered passionately

Without saying anything else he re-wrapped my leg and dressed me again. Once he was finished I buried my head in his chest and tried to control my crying. Once my sobs had slowed I took a deep breath and closed my eyes,

"What happened Edward? I heard you arrive and then I blacked out"

"I don't know if I should tell you Bella, he was your friend after all" Edward replied as he brushed my hair over my shoulder

"No Edward, he wasn't, my Jacob died a long time ago, as soon as he couldn't accept that you were in my life for good. The monster that hurt me was a complete stranger"

And so Edward filled me in, explaining how Alice and Rosalie had gotten me out of there before the fight even started, he told me what Jacob had said and his retaliations. He paused once he told me about Emmett and Jasper biting him but I squeezed his hand gently to encourage him to continue. He explained everything. And when he had finished I turned slowly so I was facing him. His face had a strange expression, though I recognised it. He was scared, scared that I would hate him for killing Jacob. I reached up and smoothed the crease that had formed on his forehead.

"Thank you Edward, you love me far more than I deserve" he smiled down at me softly and kissed my forehead gently before answering

"I could say the same thing love. Would you like something to eat?" he asked, the mood lightening instantly.

"Yes please, but can I go downstairs? I want to thank everyone and not be laid up all day" he stared at me concerned before smiling,

"As long as you stay on the couch"

I nodded enthusiastically and he scooped me up again. Once we got downstairs he laid me gently on the couch and covered me over with a blanket.

"What do your fancy for breakfast love?"

"Cereal is fine Edward thanks"

Edward went off into the kitchen to make my breakfast and I took the opportunity to call everybody to me,

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose" I called and in less time than it took for me to blink they were stood in front of me.

"Hey" I said

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Esme asked

"I'm ok thank you Esme, just a bit sore"

"Ok hunni, let me know if you need anything at all" she said stroking my hair back and kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"I will, thank you" she smiled softly at me "Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to you all. I don't know what I would do without you, well i guess I do, I'd be dead by now, so thank you so much. I don't deserve a family like you"

"Oh Bella!" Alice exclaimed and wrapped her small arms around me in a gentle hug.

"There's no need to thank us and don't even think that you don't deserve us! You have done so much for us and for Edward." I hugged her back softly and whispered thank you once more.

"HA! Bellarina you know we love you heaps sis!" Emmett shouted. Rose hit the back of his head and then came to hug me gently.

"You're welcome Bella"

Jasper embraced me gently and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. Lastly Carlisle kissed my forehead,

"You're far, more than welcome Bella, family look after each other. I smiled brightly "Now do you need some more pain medication?" I assessed myself, I did have a slight headache and my leg was beginning to develop a burning pain"

"Erm yes please Carlisle, oh and what about Charlie? What have you told him?" Carlisle went for my meds while Alice filled me in, Edward walked in with my breakfast as she began. I thanked him and kissed his lips before digging in and listening to Alice.

"He knows Jacob took you, we called him when Carlisle had checked you over-he hadn't seen them leave the search party.-He obviously doesn't know that he died…" She refused to say that Edward had killed him. "All he knows is that punches were thrown but Edward left before it developed into a full scale fight. Billy told Sam, who rang Edward that they told Charlie, Jacob has run away and there are people out looking for him. I think they're going to say they found him collapsed in the woods, maybe pass it of as an animal attack or suicide" I nodded and felt my empty bowl being taken out of my hands by Esme, I smiled my thanks at her.

"Ok thank you Alice, I don't care what they say happened to him just as long as you aren't implemented" The family smiled sadly at me and began to wonder off in their own directions.

"Charlie's coming over soon Bella, Carlisle persuaded him to stay home until you woke up and inform the search parties you were safe. He'll be here In precisely 38 minutes" she smiled again at me.

"Ok thank you so much Alice" she waved my thanks off and then took Jaspers hand and wandered outside.

Edward lifted my feet from the end of the couch and sat down placing my feet in his lap.

"Here you are Bella" Carlisle said coming back into the room with a glass of water and a couple of pills. I swallowed then and thanked Carlisle again.

Edward unwrapped my feet from the end of the blanket and gently began to massage them. I sighed softly and closed my eyes resting my head back and letting the soothing and relaxing feelings spread through my body and before I knew it I was asleep.

When I awoke I was still on the couch. Alice had her hand on my shoulder and was shaking me gently.

"Bella, Bella, you need to wake up, Charlie's on his way, he'll b here in 3 minutes. I sat up slowly and stretched.

"Thanks Alice, where's Edward?"

"He's making the guest room look lived in, it seems Charlie is going to be suspicious about where you sleep here." She grinned.

"Are you joking me! We're engaged for god's sake!"

"Well he knows that but Charlie is an old fashioned man after all isn't he"

I sighed heavily.

"Fine, I suppose we had better make him happy hadn't we?"

Alice grinned again and flounced away but not before shouting

"And don't move, Edward won't allow it, you'll injure yourself more."

I muttered some choice words under my breath and leant back against the arm of the couch,

Not a minute later Edward came back into the room smiling.

"Hello again love, how was your nap?" he asked as he took up his previous position, tracing pattern across the tops of my feet.

"Peaceful" I answered squirming a little as his fingers tickled my feet. His smile grew wider but he didn't stop what he was doing.

Edwards head turned towards the door and I strained my ears to listen. A few seconds later I heard the sounds of a car pulling up outside. I took a deep breath and focused back on Edward.

"Don't worry love" he told me.

Charlie knocked on the door and Esme and Carlisle appeared to open it for him. Charlie stood in the doorway and stared into the room, worry in every inch of his expression.

"Where is she Carlisle?" he asked, Carlisle turned to me and my dad followed his gaze. He took me in, his eyes roaming all over my face, and shock and anger replaced most of the worry. I noticed Jasper enter the room with Alice and go to stand close to Charlie.

Charlie made his way to me and knelt down in front of the couch

"Oh Bells! Sweetheart I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" I questioned "Dad you don't have anything to be sorry for"

"I do Bella, I tried to push you and Jacob together, I knew he had feelings for you and I did nothing to discourage him. Edward I need to apologise to you as well, I didn't trust you and I should have, I'll admit I thought Jacob would be better for her but I can see now I was wrong, you saved my baby girl and I will owe you for the rest of my life son"

I smiled through watery eyes as Charlie stood and took Edwards hand to shake it.

"Charlie all I ask for is your forgiveness and so thank you"

Charlie smiled and then turned back to me, he bent down to hug me and I whispered in his ear,

"Thank you Daddy, I love you"

Charlie's hug tightened and I knew that was his way of saying "I love you too"

"Now sweetheart are you coming home?" he asked as he pulled away

"I think I'll stay here dad, if that's ok? Carlisle's here then if I need him"

That's fine Bells, just let me know if you need anything, anything at all and I'll come straight away"

I will Dad, I promise"

Esme came back into the room then,

"Won't you stay for a drink Charlie?" she asked

I saw my dad think it over quickly and noticed his eyes glance toward the ceiling.

"Sure, thanks Esme"

It was 30 minutes later – and after Charlie's inspection of my sleeping arrangements- that the Cullen's phone rang. Carlisle answered it and after greeting the person on the other end, turned and handed the cordless phone to Charlie,

"It's Billy, he thought he'd reach you here"

I held my breath as Charlie greeted Billy. Edward began to massage my feet again sensing my distress and I thanked him with a smile.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" I couldn't hear Billy's reply but from Charlie's side of the conversation I caught what he was saying. "Oh no, Billy I'm so sorry" Charlie's face fell and he glanced towards me with nervousness etched into every line of his face. "No, I can't grieve him like I would have a week ago Billy, what he did is unforgivable, but I can grieve for the son you used to have. The Jacob I remember" I understood then, the wolves had thought of a story to cover Jacob's death and they were now letting friends and family know. And Charlie's words struck something in me, I couldn't bring myself to morn Jacob but the thought of Billy losing his son, being alone in that little red house brought tears to my eyes. Edward carefully moved me so that I was cradled against his chest. I sobbed gently against him and he held me until Charlie hung up the phone.

"Bells?" Charlie asked as he knelt down in front of me. I looked up at him through tear filled eyes and he gently wiped those that had already spilt away, "Are you ok sweet heart?" I nodded gently, he nodded back once and then stood up.

"Thank you for the drink Esme but I'd really better be off" Carlisle and Esme walked Charlie to the door while I stayed on Edward's knee. As soon as the cruiser drove off down the drive I looked up to Edward and smiled softly.

"Are you ok love?" he asked me

"I'm fine Edward, just feeling for Billy you know? Jacob doesn't deserve my sympathy but Billy has lost everything now" Edward simply nodded and held me closer. I closed my eyes and settled into his chest. I smiled softly to myself, thankful for the blessing that was my immortal love.

**This was kind of a filler chapter hope it was ok I'm not too sure myself so please let me know what you think. **

**Review? Pretty, pretty, pretty please with Edward on top ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Ok so I have no excuses, at all for how long it's been but I'm back and here's a new chapter and it's the longest chapter yet **___

_**Enjoy and once again sorry! **___

**BPOV**

"Alice, please! Just for two minutes!" I begged

"No Bella, you know it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding" Alice replied annoyed now.

"But the wedding isn't until tomorrow! Don't you think your taking this a little too far?" I asked trying my best to persuade her to let me visit Edward.

"No, with everything you two have been through I'm not taking any risks." I huffed and threw myself back onto Alice's bed. I'd been trapped in this room all day while Alice buffed and polished every inch of my skin in preparation for tomorrow. I felt the bed sink gently next to me as Alice sat down.

"Bella, you know how much I love you right?" my only reply was to nod, wondering where this was going. "Well I only want tomorrow to be perfect in every single way for you. You'll have all of tomorrow night and a month for your honeymoon after that with Edward, can you not just wait a few more hours?" her voice was soft and persuasive and I made the mistake of looking across at her. She had her puppy dog face on. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach burying my face in my arms.

"Fine. I'll wait, but can I at least talk to him? Through the door if I have to?" I asked as I sat up. Alice smiled and reached across to her bedside table flipping her small silver phone open and hitting speed dial 2. She pressed the phone into my hand and left the room quietly.

It rang for all of 2 seconds before I heard the silky smooth voice of my Adonis say,

"Hello Love" And I felt myself instantly relax at hearing him.

"Hi"

"Are you ok? Alice isn't being too over bearing is she?" I laughed softly

"No, she's ok, I'm letting her have her fun, so she'll let me have mine tomorrow" I heard Edward sigh contentedly and smiled to myself. "Anxious?" I asked

"About tomorrow? No, not at all I've waited too long to call you Mrs Cullen, I just hate not being able to see you" I felt a thrill as he said my soon to be name and I grinned widely

"I can't wait to see you too. I hate being away from you even if you are in the same house."

"I know, at least I can still hear your heart beat, it's one of the only sounds in the world that can sooth me." By this time I was lay on Alice's bed and my eyes were drooping,

"That's funny, I think the same about your voice" he chuckled lightly

"Your tired love, go and get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow" I smiled to myself as my eyes drifted shut.

"Will you sing to me?" I asked

"Always and forever" he whispered and I fell into a long and dreamless sleep.

I slowly regained consciousness as the bright light of a rare sunny day in Forks streamed into the window walls of Alice's room, Alice had predicted this and promised that it wouldn't be a problem as the wedding would finish just in time for the sun to set as everyone moved outside for the reception. I stretched and then relaxed back into the bed thinking about the day I had ahead of me. I was getting married today. Me! Bella Swan, quite and boring Bella Swan was breaking all of society's rules to marry her high school sweetheart. Of course Edward was much more than that but to everyone not in the know; we were simply high school kids rushing into marriage.

My peace at the thought didn't last long as the bedroom door flew open and Alice ran in bringing with her the energy of a small hurricane. Without a seconds pause she hauled me up out of the bed and shoved me into the bathroom. I took this as a hint that I should shower and so I turned it on and undressed quickly. I took my time washing my hair twice and scrubbing every inch of my body. Alice had subjected me to an all over body wax yesterday and so there was no need to shave. 40 minutes later I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off with one of Alice's huge fluffy towels.

"Bella, I'm opening the door" Alice's voice called. I stood in my towel and she peered around the door and then threw a bag at my feet. "No arguments, just do it"

I looked down at the bag at my feet and cringed when I saw the Victoria's secret logo.

"Bella" Alice called again "Just think about Edward's reaction, you'll be thanking me I promise"

I took a deep breath and dressed in the white lace lingerie without really looking at them.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the countless hours of primping and preparing ahead or me.

Roughly around 3 hours after I was shoved into Alice's dressing table chair, the little pixie was half way through curling my hair. I heard the door open and strained my eyes to the side to see who had come in. but saved my eyes the strain when I heard Rosalie speak,

"Alice, everything is ready downstairs. The caterers will be here soon and then everything is good to go"

"Fabulous, thanks Rose" Alice replied excitement shining through the tone of her voice.

"No problem, do you want a hand?" Rosalie asked

"Sure, will you finish curling her hair while I get dressed, the top of it's being pinned up with her bangs left loose" Alice shouted back as she ran out of the door.

Rosalie's cool hands took Alice's place and I smiled at her through the mirror

"How are you feeling Bella?" she asked as she smiled back

"I'm ok actually, a little nervous that I'm going to fall flat on my face, which is a huge possibility but to tell you the truth I can't wait to be Edward's wife."

Rosalie grinned at me, an action that would take anyone's breath away

"And I know he feels the same way" she whispered into my ear before picking up the curlers and finishing my hair.

Another 2 hours later and my hair **(Hair style on profile) **and make up were finished and I was being forced to sit completely still on Alice's bed while she and Rose went to get my dress. I was staring out of the window at the slowly sinking sun and smiling. It wasn't long until I became Mrs Cullen.

The girls came back into the room with Rosalie carrying my dress. I could feel the smile light up my face and I stood quickly. I took off my robe and Rose immediately sipped the dress over my head making sure that not a hair moved out of place. Once it was on Alice took care of the buttons and it was on. Alice and Rose took a step back and stared at me. Smiles gracing their faces at the same time.

"Bella, you look amazing" Alice said

"Stunning" Rosalie added.

I took a deep breath and then turned to face myself in the mirror and gasped. I had seen the dress on already of course but together with the hair and make up I didn't recognise myself. I looked….beautiful. For once I looked as if I belonged next to Edward and I loved it. Turning back around I smiled at the girls.

"Thank you so much." I said to them but Alice waved it off casually

"Don't be silly Bella, it's what we do best" and she smiled at me "Now just a few more things', something old, your mum is bringing soon, something new, here you go" and she handed me a long thin jewellery box. "This is off Edward" I slowly opened the box and gasped, nestled inside the red, satin lining lay a beautiful diamond necklace. Gently I lifted it out of the box and admired the gems as they sparkled in the light

"Wow" was the only reaction I could come up with and Rose chuckled gently as she took it from my hands and fastened it around my neck.

It was a few minutes later when I was admiring the necklace in the mirror and trying not to think of the price of the thing, or complain about Edward giving me such an expensive and unnecessary present, that Alice flung a small blue piece of material at me, I just managed to fumble and catch it before it fell and held it up in front of me. It was at that point that the all too familiar blush crept into my cheeks.

"Something borrowed and blue" Alice said as she knelt down and pulled the garter up my leg.

"There now you're perfect"

Alice and Rose left the room to take care of the last minute checks downstairs and I turned once again to look into the mirror. The girl staring back at me studied my face closely and responded with a small smile, the corners of her mouth turning up just a little. The thought that in just half an hour I would be saying my vows to Edward had my heart speeding up and butterflies going crazy in my stomach. But before I had time to worry about anything – like tripping on my way down the stairs- there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called out and turned to see who it was. My mothers auburn hair was the first thing I saw and I smiled widely as both she and Charlie stepped through the doorway.

"Oh sweetheart!" Renée exclaimed "You look amazing!" I blushed and looked at the floor

"Thanks Mom" I replied.

Charlie cleared his throat and I looked over at him. "You look lovely Bells" I grinned at my dad an walked over to hug him, today of all days I could show my dad just how much I cared, it was after all probably the last time I would see him. That thought hit me like a ton of bricks and tears sprung to my eyes as my breath started to go wild. The door opened again as Charlie released me from the hug and Jasper strode through, his eyes locked with mine and he smiled gently before sending out a strong dose of calm, settling my heart and allowing me to breathe again. I shot him a grateful smile.

"You ok Bella?" he asked and I nodded,

"Yeah thanks Jaz" He smiled at me and went to turn to leave the room before saying,

"You've got about 10 minutes until it starts Bella" he left the room then and I turned back to my parents.

"Oh baby girl, I don't believe your getting married!" I grinned along with my Mom and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Yeah my neither Mom"

"Well we have a little something for you" she said as she pulled a jewellery box out from the clutch bag she had hold of.

"Mom you know how I feel about you spending money on me." I exclaimed but she shook that off with a shake of her hand. I took the box off her gingerly and prised the lid open. What I saw took my breath away, nestled in the box were 2 delicate hair combs, the design, one large flower set in between two smaller flowers, was set with sparkling sapphires that gleamed in the light.

"Mom! These are beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"They were your Grandma Swan's" but we had some of the diamonds replaced with sapphires, Alice said they would match the theme" she explained

"Well I wouldn't bet against Alice" I said smiling to myself "Thank you guys, so much. I love them, and I love you"

"I love you too hunni" my mum said hugging me again. Charlie pulled me into a hug as well then and said

"Me too Bells" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as once again the door opened. Alice danced into the room and grinned at everyone.

"It's nearly time!" She sang, butterflies attacked again, though gentler than before, more like an excited nervousness than anything else.

"Alice you look stunning" I said, trying not to think of how long she spent getting me ready when her and Rose had gotten ready in around 20 minutes.

"Nowhere near as stunning as you Bella, but thanks" she said smiling widely

"You'd better go and get your seat Mom" I said, she grinned once more at me before wishing me luck and flitting out the door.

"Ok Bella, once the song starts, give me a ten second head start then you and Charlie follow" Alice said as she fixed my hair combs into my hair

"Alice you've been drilling this into me since Edward proposed, I know!" Alice grinned again,

"Ok then you're perfect, time to get this show on the road" and then she danced out of the door, leaving it open for us

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked me as we stood just inside the room and waited for the music to start.

"Yeah Dad, I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything in my life" I said grinning up at him.

"I'm happy for you Bella, I really am" Charlie said not looking at me. Before I could reply I head the unmistakable sounds of my lullaby, With Rose and Alice as my bridesmaids, there was no one to play the lullaby on the piano and so Emmett had installed small speakers throughout the living room and a CD with the song on filled the room with music.

Counting to ten in my head, Charlie and I slowly made our way to the top of the stairs,

"Don't let me fall Dad" I whispered

"I won't Bells" he said and so I started my decent.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner to take in the room. Alice, Esmé and Rose had transformed the living room so that I didn't even recognise it. Flowers covered the surfaces filling the room with a wonderful scent. And the guests sat in small rows facing the wall of windows at the back of the house, where there stood an archway. Flowers were intertwined with the archway and under it stood my Adonis and my reason for living, Edward.

And once I locked eyes with him there wasn't any chance that I could stop. His eyes, locked on mine, told me everything that I needed to know in that moment. I had never seen him look so beautiful, he was glowing and I was sure that every human in the room could see that there was something other worldly about him. How could they not?

Charlie steered me down the isle, my arm linked with his the only thing keeping me from running to Edward.

Finally, finally! I reached him. Charlie stopped and kissed my forehead before placing my hand in Edward's. we walked together to stand in front of Mr Weber and turned to face each other never breaking the hold on each others hand. And from there I didn't hear what Angela's dad said, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edwards. Only when I heard him ask Edward to say his vows did I begin to listen. Deciding that we were going to say our vows had been Edward's idea. He didn't believe the traditional vows would suffice to explain out love for one another. And so he began to speak and I once again marvelled at how beautiful his voice was.

"Bella, my love, my life. Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation as I take you to be my wife. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side and we will share an eternal, immeasurable love." The emotion so clear in his eyes and in his voice seemed to seep into my very skin and straight to my soul as tears of joy began to fill up my eyes.

"Bella, would you say your vows" Mr Weber asked, I nodded and took a deep breath, sure that once I spoke the magic would break, I couldn't begin to top what Edward had so lovingly said,

"Edward. I love you, there's not much more that I can say to explain my love for you but I'll try. The sun is out today, in Forks, and I truly believe that the sun is smiling for us. For us on our wedding day as were joined together as one, when our love is stronger than forever, and when our hearts beat together as one. I promise to love you forever and always to be true and faithful and to support you and love you through good times and bad. I am yours now and forevermore. I love you" Edward beamed and kissed my knuckles and I heard sniffles and sobs coming from the guests.

Mr Weber continued with the service, and once Edward and I had exchanged rings he finally pronounced us Husband and Wife. Edward didn't wait for instruction and he swept me into his arms and kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bent me backwards in a time old age. Cheers erupted from the guests and I blushed as I realised people were watching. Edward broke off when I needed air and the joy I saw on his face took my breath away. Before I could say anything I was swept into a pair of warm arms and my mother hugged me tightly.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you" she exclaimed. I didn't say anything I simply beamed as I was passed from person to person, begin congratulated and hugged though my hold on Edwards hand never broke. Finally we made our way back down the isle and into the Cullens and now my back garden.

Alice had worked wonders out here too. Twinkle lights covered the surrounding trees, every one of them, bathing the garden in a soft light and making everything look golden. Small tables were set up under the canopy with a longer table for the wedding party. A seating plan stood on an easel just outside the doors allowing people to seat themselves. Edward and I made our way up to the two tall backed chairs obviously meant for us, and being the gentleman he is he pulled out my chair.

People milled around chatting and finding their seats, meanwhile Edward had taken my hand and was lightly tracing the lines on my palm kissing it every now and then. He looked up at me and smiled his beautiful crooked smile causing my heart to stop for a second.

"So Mrs Cullen, how are you feeling?" he asked and a grin spread across my face at the sound of my new name.

"Just wonderful Mr Cullen, I couldn't be happier" He took my face gently in his hands and captured my lips in a perfect kiss. Content to have Edward kiss me forever, I refused to let him go when he tried to break away and instead wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It was only when I heard my Mom's gentle cough coming from my right that I realised our table had filled up. Looking up I realised everyone had taken their seats and the majority of them had been staring at Edward and I. I blushed profusely and ducked my head, Edward chuckled and took my hand, tracing soothing circles on the back with his thumb.

Having not been to many weddings in the past, I didn't know what to expect. And so I was extremely thankful when Edward whispered into my ear,

"It's time for the meal" I looked at him gratefully and then noticed the servers making there way through the tables.

Half an hour later and most people had finished eating, (the Cullens hiding their food somehow.) and from my left I heard the tinkling of a glass as someone got the attention of the room. I guessed it was time for the speeches. The room fell quiet and Carlisle stood up.

"_Good evening everyone, firstly I would like to say thank you to you all for joining us on this happy occasion. I would like to __honour the bride and groom for a moment. To my son, Edward. Your giving spirit and your love have earned you most a special gift, your bride Bella. Cherish her. Bella, you are indeed a gift from heaven and we welcome you into our family with all our hearts, and we rejoice in Edward's good fortune that he found you, and you him."_

I wiped a tear from my eye as Carlisle came to hug both me and Edward and I whispered a heartfelt "Thank you" in his ear. He smiled back at me and then once again took his seat. A gruff cough from my right alerted me to the fact that Charlie was standing now, and I smiled gently at him. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"_Erm, Hi. I'm Charlie, Bella's dad and I don't quite know how to follow Carlisle's speech, but I'll try. Bella here has always been my little girl, from the day she was born, she's had me wrapped around her little finger and now I stand here on her wedding day, in awe of the woman she has become. I admit I wasn't the happiest person when Bella and Edward announced their engagement, but looking at them today I know this was the right thing for them. Bella, I know I haven't always been there for you, but know that I love you, you'll always be my little girl and I'm so proud of you. And Edward, I'm glad to have you as my son, welcome to the family." _

I was crying now, tears slowly making their way down my cheeks as Charlie sat down quickly. I reached over Renée's lap and grabbed my dad's hand squeezing it gently and smiled at him mouthing "I love you". He smiled back and turned to face Emmett who had just stood up. Leaning back in my seat I saw the mischievous smirk on Emmett's face and was immediately filled with dread "Oh no" I whispered and shrank into Edward's side. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders waiting for Emmett to start.

"_Fornication,… Ladies and Gentleman..." _

Oh god I knew it was going to be bad. I cringed into Edward's side and laughter rippled through the crowd and my blush of course made it's appearance.

"_I'm terribly sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, I think an introduction is worthwhile... for those who don't know me, my name is Emmett and I'm Edward's brother as well as the best man, but that wasn't up for debate. _

_Firstly, I would like to congratulate Bella for being such a beautiful bride, thank the bridesmaids for performing their roles so well and continuing to look so good throughout the day, Rosie, meet me in the closet in 20."_

He added with a wink, and surprisingly Rosalie didn't glare, something I think had Jasper written all over it. Emmett grinned as people laughed and then continued.

"_I think it is now time to give you all a run down on the chap who has tied the knot today. For those who already do know him, well, you've got my sympathy. Edward has been my brother for as long as I can remember and even though we aren't related by blood he truly is my brother. Now Bella…" _He grinned evilly at me and I blushed _"there it is! Bella truly has a special gift, actually she has three, she blushes at everything, and I mean __**everything!**__, when she gets angry she looks like a little kitten trying to be a tiger and she cannot walk across a flat surface without falling. _The guest laughed again and I must have looked like a beetroot by this point. _"so I guess it's lucky that she has Edward to catch her. All joking aside, which is a difficult task for me. Edward and Bella are perfect for each other, their soul mates in the strongest sense and I wish them an eternity of happiness"_

The audience chuckled and clapped as Emmet came for his hug from us, then it was Alice's turn, I looked at my maid of honour and chuckled, she was bouncing with excitement.

"_Hi everyone! I'm Alice and I'm Edward's sister. __Firstly I want to say "Welcome to the family." to Bella. We couldn't be happier that Edward has chosen such an amazing woman to add to the Cullen clan.  
We welcome you as a sister and a daughter and we take you into our homes and hearts forever. We ask that you take us as we are: chipper, melancholy, optimistic, realistic, zany, stoic, open, guarded, loud, soft spoken, gentle, firm, sweet, and reserved because it takes all these different types of people to make a family.  
Now, if any of this scares you, I remind you that it's too late. Your one of us now! But the good news is that we're all in it together; bound by blood and marriage and strengthened through love and friendship."_ Only the Cullens caught the double meaning in that last sentence and I heard Edward chuckle at it beside me. _"As you and Edward start your married life together we hope that you will truly feel like one of us. Because, as of today, you are officially a Cullen and I personally couldn't be happier. Bella you are my best friend, and now you're my sister, I love you. Welcome and congratulations!"_

Alice danced over to me and Edward, pulling us both into a hug before pulling back and going back to her seat. Edward smiled at me, kissed my forehead and then stood up.

"_Good evening everyone, thank you all for coming today and joining us on this happy day, I think everything has already been said for the most part and so I just have a few things to add firstly to my Wife, my Bella, my love. I love you, now, forever and always." He beamed as he said Wife and I beamed back. "Secondly we have some things we would like to present to the various people who have made this day possible.__ To my Mother and Father as a thank you for organising the day and being the best parent a son could ask for, Bella and I got you this" _ Edward reached behind him where we had stored the presents and pulled out a large frame containing a beautiful painting of a countryside landscape, the artist was Esme's favourite and as Edward handed it to Carlisle, Esme looked like she would cry if she could.

"Thank you both, so much" she exclaimed and then came to hug us both. I smiled and stood up with Edward.

"_Next for my maid of honour and my new sister, Alice" _I began trying not to look at the guests. Edward handed me Alice's gift and I looked towards her, she was literally bouncing in and out of her seat, I smiled to my self and held back a chuckles as I threw her present towards her, she reached out and caught it easily, then began the squealing.

"_Just don't drive it too fast, Alice"_ I added before I was caught up in her little arms and almost squeezed to death.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she shouted, Edward spoke to the guests again then,

"_For all of you wondering what is going on, Alice got a porché" _some of the guests gasps and I thought I heard Jessica curse from somewhere in the crowd. _"Now moving on Emmett, your present is in the games room"_ at which Emmett shouted "Hell yeah, the new play station bro? That rocks!" then made to run into the house before Rose smacked the back of his head and forced him back into his seat. Edward chuckled then waited for me to continue, I blushed as I saw so many eyes on me but continued none the less _"Rose, thank you for today, you were wonderful and also thank you for helping with all this, this is just a little token"_ I handed here the large jewellery box and gestured for her to open it, her excited gasp told me instantly I'd chosen right. Rose stood up and pulled me into a hug before doing the same to Edward. We had gotten her a 20ct antique diamond fringe necklace, something that Rose could pull off flawlessly.

"_Jasper, as a thank you for all the organising you've helped to do and for all the fetching and carrying you've been doing, your present is in the garage next to Alice's, although it's a lot smaller and you'll also need this"_ Edward then handed Jasper a motorbike helmet and Jasper gave an excited shout pulling us both into a brotherly hug.

"_Now last but not least, Charlie and Renée, thank you for being wonderful parents, I couldn't have asked for better. And so as a thank you these are yours," _I said as I handed them their gifts. Charlie unwrapped his to find a fishing handbook, full of hints and tips, he looked up gratefully at which point I added _"Oh I almost forgot, that new fishing gear you wanted? We dropped it off at home for you"_ I grinned at Charlie as his face lit up. "Thank you Bells" he said hugging me gently. And then finally Renée opened her gift. Like Rosalie we had bought my mom an antique necklace. Tears filled my mothers eyes and she pulled me and my new husband into a tight hug.

And from there the night continued. I met the rest of my extended family in the Denali clan and Edward and I did all of the traditional wedding customs, cutting the cake and throwing the bouquet, which Angela caught, causing Edward to fling my garter straight into Ben's hands. Then it was time for our first dance. We moved around the dance floor to "Clair de Lune", Edward holding me close and stealing kisses every few second.

All in all it was the perfect day, everything I had dreamed and more. As the night was drawing to a close and the stars shone brightly overhead, Alice literally dragged me away from Edward and upstairs to change into my going away outfit. I changed out of my wedding dress and into the blue sundress Alice had placed on the bed. **(pic on profile) **She came back in then and began to take down my hair. It hung loose around my shoulders, the curls falling down my back and I was ready.

"Thank you for today Alice, it's been everything I imagined" I said hugging her

"Don't mention it Bella" she smiled and hugged me back before pushing me towards the door.

Making my way back downstairs, I was on the verge of tears. I had put off the thought all day but now it was time to face the music, this was the last time I would see my parents. The Cullens and I had planned out what would happen after the wedding. Our honeymoon was a month long and at the end of that month I would be changed, where I would be changed was still a mystery to me as Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going for our honeymoon, but that I was going to be changed was a certainty. And so I could not see Renée or Charlie again, I would have to fake my own death, and Edward's also. As far as I knew, the story would be that our private plane was going to crash on our flight home. I hated to think of the pain I was going to cause my parents but I knew it was better that they knew what happened to their daughter than for me to just disappear.

I stepped out the front door of the house and saw Edward waiting for me in front of all our guests, he took me into his arms and kissed me swiftly,

"You look beautiful Mrs Cullen" he whispered, I blushed and kissed him again. Then I turned and looked for my parents. They were stood just behind Edward waiting for me, Tears sprung instantly to my eyes and my heart started to pound. Edward held my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it, attempting to calm me.

Renée came to me first, and took my face into her hands gently,

"Oh my little girl, you're all grown up!" she exclaimed "I'm so happy for you, for you both, anyone can tell you're meant to be together." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, never really wanting to let go,

"I love you Mom, no matter what happens remember I love you" Renée pulled back and looked at my face as tears fell slowly. "Oh sweetheart, of course I know that, I love you too, now go on, go and live your life, bye baby girl"

"Bye Mom"

I stepped away from my Mom and towards my Father, Charlie was looking at the floor, extremely uncomfortable. Seeing my dad had me flinging myself into her arms, he hugged me back just as tight and kissed my forehead as we pulled back,

"I love you kiddo, now go on don't get all mushy on me" he smiled gently and wiped some of my tears away,

"I love you too daddy, I always will" I kissed his cheek and then stepped back into Edwards arms. He kissed my forehead and then began to lead me through the crowd of guests, as soon as we started walking towards the cars cheers and shouts started and confetti started to rain down on our heads. I laughed with Edward as he ran me to the car covering me as best he could. He opened my door and helped me in before jogging around to the driver's side. Once inside he looked over at me and I burst into laughter, reaching over I picked the confetti out of his hair and then kissed him.

"Ready to go love?" he asked, I nodded my head and smiled

"Always" I said softly.

Edward turned the car and drove out of the drive as I leaned out of the window and once more shouted "I love you" to my parents, trapping that last picture of them, Renée with Phil's arm around her reaching out to grasp Charlie's hand tightly, trapped in my head forever and started my forever with my true love by my side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Heyy, I finally got some inspiration so here's your next chapter **___

_**Enjoy! **___

In the half hour that it took for Edward to reach the airport we didn't lose contact once. Edwards hand held mine on the centre console and his thumb traced small circles in my palm, while I couldn't tear my eyes away from my new husband.

Once we arrived at the airport. Edward opened my door for me and after handing his keys over to the airport parking valet, led me inside. He still wouldn't give me any clue as to where we were going and so I decided on another question.

"Edward?"

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked looking down at me,

"Just answer me this, will we be wherever were going tonight?"

"I'm afraid not Bells, but believe me it'll be worth the wait"

"Oh I believe that, I was just wondering" I smiled at him and tucked myself into his side. We made our way through the crowds and towards check in. With no clues from the staff as to where we were going, I resigned myself to not knowing until we got there.

Of course being with Edward meant there was no waiting around and so we boarded the plane straight away and settled into the wide first class seats. It didn't take long for the long day to catch up with me and before we had taken off I was asleep in Edwards's arms.

I had no recollection of where I was when I woke up. I merely knew that I was moving. Opening my eyes I realised I was in Edwards arms while he carried me down a short jetty towards a small huddle of boats.

"Edward?" I asked sleepily

"Good afternoon love" he replied and bent to give me a small kiss.

"What time is it? And please put me down" I asked, he chuckled but did as I asked placing me on my feet, holding on to me until I was steady.

"It's about half past 5; you slept most of the day."

"Wow, I missed the wedding night" I said smirking. Edward grinned and lent down to whisper in my ear.

"You most certainly did not Mrs Cullen" which sent a shiver down my spine.

We reached the end of the jetty where a small but fast looking speed boat waited for us. Edward climbed in first with our bags and then held his hand out to help me step into the boat. Of course being me I couldn't even do that and ended up tripping and falling into Edwards arms. He chuckled and kissed my forehead,

"What am I going to do with you?" he said before he sat me on the bench like seat at the rear of the boat and preparing to set off. It shouldn't have surprised me that Edward seemed so comfortable around the boat; after all there wasn't anything he couldn't do right? Before long we had set off and were moving at a steady pace. I closed my eyes and lent back slightly letting the sea air whip around me. I only opened then again when Edward called my name,

"There are some snacks in that hamper if your hungry love" I found the hamper underneath the seat and opened it to find sandwiches, strawberries and some bottles of water.

"This looks wonderful Edward, thank you"

"No problem love, just sit back and relax we'll be there in about half an hour. I did just as he said, first filling up on the delicious food Edward had provided and then sitting back to enjoy the view.

It was dark now and with no lights out of the sea, it offered me a completely unrestricted view of the stars. They shone brightly alongside the huge moon, a sight to be marvelled at.

It wasn't long after that Edward shouted me again,

"Look over there, just on the horizon, can you see it?" I strained my eyes and could just make out a dark shape growing bigger every second, the edges of which seemed to be swaying slightly. It was only 5 minutes later that I realised I was seeing an island with palm trees swaying in the breeze. I turned to look at Edward,

"Where are we?" I gasped.

"This Bella is Isle Esme" I stared at him, my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Isle…Esme?"

"That's right sweetheart, Carlisle gave it to Esme, as an anniversary present a few decades ago."

"Wow" I exclaimed, I guess I could see where Edward's love of giving expensive gifts came from.

Not long after Edward stopped the boat at the end of a small jetty and jumped out before reaching back to life me out. I laughed as he began to walk down towards the sand, me in one arm and the bags in the other.

"Edward I think your only meant to carry me over the threshold"

"I know Bella, but I'm nothing if not thorough" I laughed again and allowed him to keep carrying me, placing my head on his shoulder.

As we got further up the beach a shape began to materialise. It didn't take me long to work out that it was a large white house, not unlike the Cullens house in Forks and I marvelled at its magnificence. The porch was framed with two white pillars, both of which were covered in colourful climbing plants. The house was two storeys high and beautiful, an old fashioned masterpiece beautifully restored.

Edward of course carried me across the threshold then continued to carry me around the house, showing me every room. Each was filled with precious paintings and pieces of furniture. The tour ended in the master bedroom where a huge white bed stood in the centre if the room.

Edward placed me on my feet before putting down our luggage and moving over to the French doors that led straight onto the white sandy beach and throwing them open. A cool sea breeze flowed into the room and I closed my eyes, smiling gently as I felt it wash over me. When I opened them again, Edward was standing in front of me with a smile on his face too.

"How do you fancy a swim love?" he asked me as he ran a finger down my neck, making me shiver.

"That sounds wonderful" I told him.

He grinned and turned to walk out of the doors. He stopped just before stepping out onto the beach and dropped his shirt to the floor. I gasped as the moonlight hit his skin making it glow in the most beautiful way. In less time than I could comprehend, the rest of his clothes were on the floor and he was walking down the beach towards the water.

Tearing my eyes away from him was near impossible bit I managed to and it wasn't long before my clothes joined Edward and I hurried to join him. When my hand grasped his, Edward turned to look down at me, he gasped quietly before whispering,

"You are beautiful" I blushed and smiled,

"I was thinking the same thing about you"

We made our way slowly to the water, the warm breeze blowing our hair softly and flowing around out bodies. As our feet reached the water we didn't slow, we just kept going. The water was a perfect temperature and the sea bed was one of those you have only heard about, soft and sandy with nothing else to obstruct your way. We stopped when the water reached our waist and simply stood and admired the way the moon shimmered on the water as if that's where it was hung.

I sighed and lent into Edward,

"Its beautiful here Edward, It's just perfect"

"It is, but not as beautiful as you Mrs Cullen" he replied turning to face me.

We stood facing each other, the moonlight making our skin the same pale white and slowly we both moved closer, Edward's lips descended onto mine and our bodies moulded together. Heat flashed through me as Edwards arms wrapped around me pulling me closer and then into deeper water.

20 minutes later and Edward was carrying me back across the sand and back into the bedroom, where finally we were together in every sense of the word as husband and wife.

I awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the French doors warming my back. The heat was just pleasant though thanks to my ice cold pillow, also known as Edward's chest. When I opened my eyes and looked to his face, his eyes were closed and a contended smile played on his face while the sunlight danced across his skin, make it sparkle in the wonderful way it could.

"Good morning wifey" he said without opening his eyes. I grinned and stretched before replying,

"Good morning hubby" his arms suddenly encircled my waist and before I could blink he had rolled over and was hovering over me, his stunning golden orbs studying my face and holding me trapped in his gaze. I smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him fiercely, before it could progress though my stomach made itself known. Edward chuckled against my neck and pulled back,

"Time to feed the human" he said standing up out of the bed. I rolled onto my side leaning on my elbow and admired the view as Edward got dresses. He turned back to me and smirked when he saw me watching him.

"I'll go start your breakfast sweetheart, would you like it in bed?" I contemplated it for a second before replying,

"No thank you Edward, I'll come and join you in a minute" he smiled, pecked my lips and then walked through the kitchen.

Resigning myself to the fact that I was going to have to get up, I climbed out of bed and rooted through one of the suitcases. I pulled on one of Edwards shirts and buttoned it up almost to the top.

When I entered the gleaming kitchen Edward was just serving my breakfast of eggs and toast. He looked toward me and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, well that shirt defiantly looks better on you, than it ever could on me" he exclaimed coming to kiss my forehead. I folded my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying being together before Edward pulled away and steered my to my seat,

"Eat, you beautiful woman" I smiled and sis as he said.

"This is delicious Edward, thank you"

"Your welcome sweetheart"

For the rest of that first week we lived in paradise, Edward tool me all over the little island, we snorkelled in the sea surrounded my all sorts of wonderful and unusual fish, turtles and the odd dolphin or two. Or at least I did, the animals seemed to disappear when Edward was close. He also took me deep into the rain forest that was abundant on Isle Esme, a necessity for a family of vegetarian vampires. There Edward lead me to a clearing where there was the most spectacular waterfall, not too big but magnificent all the same. It was surrounded be a deep expanse of water which rippled with the falling water.

Of course Edward showed off jumping from the small cliff next to the waterfall, and refusing to let me try, though I had expressed the obvious differences from the last time I had tried it. We also swam together underneath the waterfall and sat on one of the cool rocks that hid just behind the waterfall, in each others arms.

"This is just wonderful Edward, I don't know how you think of these things"

"All to make this magical for you Bella" he said before pulling me back into the water. I let out a small scream at the sudden movement and clung to Edward wrapping my arms and legs around him. He chuckled and kissed me,

"I love you Mrs Cullen"

"I love you too Mr Cullen" and right there in paradise we were together again.

"Bella are you sure? I can't do this if you have any doubts, any at all"

"Edward I'm 200% sure, I love you, I wont live without you" he stared into my eyes, processing what they were telling him, then he sighed and dropped his head to my chest. I waited, slowly stroking his hair, for him to relax. I knew how hard this was for him, how hard it would be for him to instigate this himself and so I gave him this moment to relax, to listen to my heartbeat for the last time, to just be.

Eventually he lifted up and kissed me, when he pulled back he was smiling,

"I can't wait to spend eternity with you Mrs Cullen" I grinned back at him and pulled him closer.

Edward and Carlisle had prepared everything weeks ago, all we needed was here. They had decided between them that it was worth trying to dull the pain with morphine, lots of it and so while I lay on the bed in one of Edward's shirts, inhaling his sent slowly, Edward was preparing everything. I closed my eyes with a smile on my lips; truthfully I couldn't wait to be a vampire. Edward would never again have to worry about my safety, not from accidents, illness or humans anyway. And I would be able to stand proudly at his side, finally equal.

A cool hand stroked down my cheek and onto my neck, I opened my eyes smiling at my husband.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Ready for forever? I always have been, I was just waiting for you to catch up"

He smiled and ducked down to kiss me and it was while I got completely lost in his kisses that I felt the sting of a needle going into my arm, I pulled him closer with all the strength I could muster and after one last kiss and a whispered "I love you" my eyes closed. Not a minute later I felt the gentle kiss Edward placed on my neck before feeling him bite down. A gasp tried to escape my mouth but couldn't. The morphine had frozen my muscles, making it impossible for me to move, and as Edward moved around my body placing kisses and then bites on my wrists, ankles and neck I felt every one of them. Then the burning started.

I knew as soon as I felt the first bite that this wasn't going to be as easy as we had hoped. But I also knew that Edward wouldn't hear me scream, I promised myself that and so as Edwards's venom spread wildly through my veins and as the pain became so unbearable that death would be welcome. I made sure my muscles wouldn't move even when the morphine burned off by locking them tight and thinking of my family, old and new, the new life I was entering and my husband, the man who loved me far more than I deserved.

**There you are, I hope you liked it. Let me know with a nice little review pleaseee **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Hellooo my fellow readers.**_

_**I have some exciting news…If Bella Said Yes is officially complete! The past couple of days have been fun, I have literally typed all day and the last three chapters are going up…..now!**_

_**Enjoy!**__**! **____** and please leave me a nice review **___

"Not long now sweetheart" Edward whispered into my ear.

I didn't know how long it had been. The fire scorched through my body and I was sure that by now I should be ash. But I could still feel Edwards hand clasping hold of mine while his other ran through my hair, it was different though, he was no longer cold to me. I didn't know if it was because of the fire currently torturing my body or if that was how it would be now, just one of the many new things I would have to get used to.

Suddenly the fire intensified and it took all of my strength and willpower to not scream. However at the same time the fire got better, it started to reseed from my fingers travelling back towards my chest. As quickly as it had spread, it reduced even quicker rushing back to my heart, there it gathered until it was so hot that I felt sure I would combust at any moment. But then it was over, my heart gave a last stuttered beat and then lay silent.

Slowly I let my muscles relax, afraid for a moment that the fire would come back, and then cautiously I opened my eyes.

Everything I had seen since before the change looked different, I could see the paint strokes in the ceiling and the walls, the filament inside all of the lights glowing brightly and with each light I saw the full colour spectrum including a new colour I had never seen before. I looked down at the sheets I was laying on and I swear I could see each stitch that held the fabric together.

It caused me to gasp and for the first time as a vampire I took a breath. It was a strange sensation, filling lungs that didn't need air but like second nature my body still thought I needed it.

These realisations took place in milliseconds as did the realisation that I had not yet looked at my husband. The decision I made to sit up had barley passed through my brain when my body responded. There was no split second gap between the decision and the action now, but I didn't focus on that, I focused on the man sitting next to me. It was amazing that anything surprised me now and yet looking at him for the first time with my new eyes made me gasp. He was even more beautiful that I had ever realised. He smiled at me and reached his hand out.

I responded, my arm coming up to his quicker than I had meant it to. This was going to take some getting used to. He chuckled and took my hand gently. They were the same temperature, I grinned at him and then slowly with deliberate movement I stood and pulled him into a hug,

"Careful love" he said breathless, I pulled back and looked at him strangely, He chuckled again "You're stronger than me now sweetheart" realisation ran through me, I had hurt him! The thought was almost laughable. I hugged him again softly

"Sorry" and my voice shocked me. It was like bells. Edward smiled at me,

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"To be honest, overwhelmed but happy, really happy" I answered. He grinned at me and then gripped my shoulders and slowly turned me around so I was facing the full length mirror hung on the back of the door.

It took me a minute to realise that I was staring at my reflection, I looked so different. My skin was smooth and paler than before; it had taken on the sharp angled look that all the Cullens possessed. But it was my eyes that scared me the most; they were bright crimson red, startling to look at. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and stared at my reflection with me.

"You're beautiful" I smiled and covered his hands with mine,

"Thank you, but how long will it take for my eyes to change?" I asked worry crossing my face.

"Don't worry it won't be too long, a couple of months"

"Months!" I exclaimed

"Hey, Bella don't worry, you're beautiful and I love you" he reassured me

"I love you too" I answered and turned in his arms to kiss him.

Even our kisses were different but not in a bad way and I realised why almost straight away. Edward wasn't holding back anymore, his hands ran through my hair while mine were wrapped securely around his neck and his lips pressed hard against mine and I realised another benefit of not being able to breath. We pulled away panting though we had no need to,

"You've been holding out on me" I said with a grin. He grinned back but then looked at me curiously

"I wonder how you're doing it?" he asked presumably rhetorically but I answered anyway

"Doing what?"

"Are you not desperately thirsty?" he asked running his fingers down my throat. As soon as he had mentioned it, my throat flared up and I gasped. He smiled and led me out of the French doors onto the beach,

"Let's hunt" he said and tried to take off running, but before he could move I pulled him back and couldn't help but laugh when he fell backwards and landed on the sand. It felt good to finally be able to stop him when I wanted to. He stood back up and looked at me "What's the matter Bella?" he asked

I didn't reply I simply stared down at my hand. He took it in his and brought it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of it, "We match" he said watching the sun hit my skin and make it sparkle just like his. I grinned and then kissed him once again. He pulled away chuckling "What am I going to do with you" he asked "Come on love, lets hunt"

We spent the next 20 minutes running through the deep rain forest, with Edward teaching me how to use my new speed and strength to leap over rivers and up trees. It was astounding the things I could do and it was only after I had been leaping through the trees for a good 10 minutes that Edward finally caught hold of me and reminded me we were there to hunt.

"Now remember just use your senses and instinct will tell you the rest." I did as he said closing my eyes and listening for every sound, finally I could hear the lapping of water from a fair distance away. My eyes snapped open and I took off pounding through the trees towards the sound. As I got closer I was hit with the smell of the lion drinking from the stream, it was mouth-watering. I slowed and crept forward, treading lightly. Before the lion could even look up I had pounced onto its back and sunk my teeth into its skin. It tried to fight, its claws dragging across my skin and not leaving a mark but I drank quickly and soon he stilled. The blood ran down my throat soothing the burn to the point of ecstasy.

When I had finished I stood up and looked around, Edward was leant against a tree nearby, a look in his eye I had only recently come to recognise.

"It's against my nature to let you fight jungle animals, but I have to say, he defiantly improved that shirt." I looked down and would have blushed had I been human. The lion's claws that had been so ineffective on my skin had had more luck with my clothes. Edward's shirt I had been wearing was now hanging in shreds around my shoulders explaining the reason for the look in his eyes. I started to walk towards him, intending on acting upon the urges currently overtaking my body but his next words stopped me. "I have to say I'm surprised though"

"Why?" I asked curious

"Well the first time I hunted when I was changed I was almost repulsed by the smell of animal blood, but you seemed to go for it like I would have if it had been human" I looked at him oddly

"Really? It smelt mouth-watering to me" he came to me and embraced me looking into my eyes

"You are extraordinary Bella, I hoped I'd be able to read your mind after the change, but your still silent to me" he smiled disappointed and leaned down to kiss me, hard. I was glad he still couldn't read my mind, the thoughts I was currently having would have been mortifying as the urges that had been tamed when he spoke came back with triple the force and I clutched at him. I lifted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Within seconds what was left of my shirt was covering the forest floor and his kisses were moving lower.

A few hours later the sun was going down and we were lay together on the rainforest floor wrapped around each other.

"Well I can add that to another benefit of not sleeping" I said as I traced my fingers over his chest. He chuckled and held me tighter. "Will this feeling ever end? This need for you all the time?" I asked looking up at him

"Well I certainly hope not" he said chuckling "but eventually we'll learn to prioritize after all what else is there to do at night?" I laughed with him

"But how long?"

"It's different for everyone, For Rose and Emmett it was around a decade, but we all know what their like" he said shuddering

"Wow, 10 years. I could cope with that" I said kissing him lightly.

Eventually we started to make our way back to the house. We walked hand in hand through the trees, not caring for anyone or anything apart from each other at that moment in time. We had just passed by the clearing that held the waterfall when we both stopped dead at once. Before I could comprehend it Edward had a tight hold of my arms and was telling me not to breath

"Edward, what is that smell!" I exclaimed. He looked at me curiously but did not let me go,

"Its humans Bella, I completely forgot about the cleaners, I was meant to cancel them. Just please don't breath."

"Edward it's ok, they smell disgusting" He turned me around and stared at me in disbelief

"What?"

"They smell like rotten garbage Edward, trust me I do not want to drink that!"

He let me go cautiously and when I didn't bolt for the house he began pacing.

"I don't understand"

"Maybe it's my gift, I hated blood as a human and I knew I would never want to drink from a human, maybe that came over with me" again he looked at me

"Yes, maybe. But I still think we should test you. Lets walk a bit closer, if you feel the urge to hunt turn around and run ok?" he asked before handing me his shirt to cover up with.

"Ok" I said and began to walk forward, Edward held my hand again and as we got closer to the house I found it hard not to cover my nose with my hand. The smell was horrible.

Edward noticed when I stopped breathing.

"Are you ok? Do you need to run?" I shook my head and spoke

"It's disgusting!" I exclaimed, Edward beamed

"This is amazing, it makes everything so much easier!" I laughed with him and threw my arms around his neck.

"I told you everything would be fine"

He kissed me hard, but pulled away before we could get carried away.

We went together into the house and almost immediately ran into one of the two cleaners. She was a short, coffee skinned woman who's face was creased with lines, Edward smiled at her and began to speak to her in what I presumed was Spanish. I heard my name mixed in with some unfamiliar words and Edward gestured towards me. The slight woman didn't smile; she simply nodded and then scurried off into another room.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward, he steered me into the TV room and closed the door

"She suspects" he said, I gasped but he smiled and sat next to me

"Don't worry, she knows all the old legends and we kind of fit the bill. But she won't say anything. She knows no-one would believe her" I relaxed a little and leant into Edward.

"I love it here, Edward but when are we going home?"

"Well firstly we were going to stay for a while to let you get used to the new you and then introduced you to human blood slowly. But you've taken the change unbelievably well. I think we would be ok to go home in a few days if you'd like to?" I grinned up at him and kissed him

"Yes please, not that I don't love it here but I miss our family"

"Well I think we can give them a little surprise" he said

"I think you forgetting about A…" but before I could finish Edwards phone began to ring "…Alice" I finished. Edward laughed and flipped his phone open,

"Hello Alice." And with my new hearing I could hear Alice on the other end of the phone

"Hey Edward, Hey Bella. I'm so excited, this is huge news. But don't worry I wont say anything to anyone. I'll let you surprise them." She said in a rush. I giggled

"Thank you Alice" Edward said. "We'll be home in a few days. We'll see you then"

Edward hung up and then pounced on me kissing me deeply. I laughed and grabbed his hair.

"Someone's frisky" I whispered and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

**There you are, I hope you liked it. Let me know with a nice little review pleaseee **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**Hellooo my fellow readers.**_

_**Right this one is the last chapter before the Epilogue **____** please let me know what you think. Thanksssssssss**_

_**Enjoy!**__**! **____** and please leave me a nice review **___

Two days later and we were packed up and on our way home. Edward was teaching me to deal with the smell of humans the same was he was taught just with different consequences. If it got too much for him, he could have killed someone. If it got too much for me, I would probably start dry heaving. It was getting better though, as we walked through the airport to catch the flight back to Seattle I was able to breathe fairly easily by blocking out the smell and focusing on Edward.

As we boarded the plane and settled into our seats I let out a sigh of contentment. We were going home.

Edward held me closer and placed a kiss on my neck.

When we had landed it was twilight, Edward, after ensuring that I would be ok went to get the car while I waited with the bags. While I stood waiting I admired my wedding ring and thought back to my wonderful honeymoon. Over the past few days on the island I had gone through all my happy memories I had as a human, determined to remember them, all my childhood memories and all my memories with Edward. So now as I looked at my ring I was able to think back to my wedding and smile.

"Hello darlin', who'd leave a pretty little thing like you here all alone?"

I looked to my left to see a greasy old man, looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat. Repulsed I picked up our bags and moved away from him but he followed.

"Now, now sweetie, don't be like that. Let me show you a good time" he reached out a filthy hand to grab my arm and I span around to glare at him. Fear crossed his face as he stumbled backwards.

"Leave me alone." I growled and he scurried away, not looking back. I smiled to myself and Edward pulled up in-front of me. He got out and pulled me into his embrace,

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" he exclaimed before loading the bags into the car. I chuckled

"I have to say I enjoyed that" Edward laughed and opened the passenger door for me.

Seconds later we were racing along the highway towards Forks.

We pulled into the drive just under an hour later and stopped outside the house. Edward opened my door and helped me out. Then together we walked through the door. I grinned as I saw everyone in the living room. Esme and Carlisle were on the couch. Emmett and Rose were watching a film and Alice and Jasper were on the love seat, Jasper desperately trying to control Alice who was bouncing up and down. There was a split second where everyone just stared and then they all got up to hug us.

"Kid's how are you back so soon? Is everything ok? Bella how did you cope all the way here?" Carlisle asked before we could say anything. We smiled at him

"Don't worry Carlisle, everything's perfect. We'll explain everything later"

"Welcome home children" Esme said hugging us both. "Bella you look spectacular, immortality suits you" I smiled at her and thanked her.

"Well, Eddie. How was it?" Emmett asked winking at Edward and I. I would have been blushed profusely had I still had a beating heart. But Rose saved us from further embarrassment by smacking Emmett on his head. She was next to hug us and whispered "Welcome home sis" in my ear. I smiled at her but before I could reply I was pulled into Alice's little pixie arms and squeezed hard. I mentally chuckled and squeezed her back with all my strength,

"Ow!" she exclaimed and let me go. I burst out laughing, as did Edward and the rest of the family

"Sorry Alice" I said and hugged her again, this time more gently.

"Come on Alice, Bellsie isn't strong!" Emmett said chuckling at her. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him and then glanced at Edward. He nodded slightly and I grinned evilly

"Ok then Emmett, me and you, arm wrestling now" I said poking him in the chest.

"You're on girly!" he shouted causing the house to shake and rubbing his chest where I'd poked him.

"Ooo this is going to be good, we'll go outside. I don't think Mom would appreciate you breaking any furniture" Alice said leading the way through the back doors. Esme shot her an appreciative glance and followed the rest of us outside.

We got into place around a large boulder and clasped hands.

"Good luck Emmy, you're going to need it" I said. He just laughed and grabbed my hand tighter. Edward stood at the side of me and counted us down. As he reached 1 I felt Emmett start to push. But it felt like he wasn't trying. I didn't have to exert much pressure to keep him where we started. I could tell he was putting everything he had into this and when nothing happened his face was hilarious, first shock then disbelief, then anger until finally he let out a groan of frustration and began to use both hands to try and push mine down. I laughed along with everyone else but then decided to put him out of his misery. With a fake yawn I casually pushed his hand and it slammed backwards causing a large piece of the boulder to break away.

The family cheered while Emmett stormed off. I chuckled but began to feel guilty thinking I had upset him.

"Don't worry Bella he just has a wounded ego" Jasper said smiling. Rose grinned at me as well,

"Don't worry I'll go and cheer him up" and I could tell by the look in her eyes as she ran after him that she would enjoy that as much as he would.

"Edward, Bella. I hate to break up your fun but we're all very curious over here" Carlisle said.

"Sorry Carlisle, lets go talk" Edward said and took my hand leading me inside. We sat around the living room and Edward began to tell them about the honeymoon. He explained about the change, my first hunt and my love for animal blood which should have repulsed me. I watched Carlisle's face as he listened, the scholar in him coming out full force and I could tell he was asking Edward a million questions in his head. Finally Edward came to the walk back to the house where we had smelled the cleaners. Esme gasped and Carlisle looked worried while Jasper looked confused at our emotions, probably expecting to feel remorse or guilt. Alice meanwhile looked gleeful, waiting for their reactions.

"Oh Bella, you poor soul. Are you ok?" she asked her face full of motherly concern. Edward and I laughed and looked at each other

"I'm fine Esme. Human blood smells disgusting to me" I said beaming. As I finished the sentence Emmett and Rosalie walked through the back door looking dishevelled and happy. I giggled.

"What?" everyone but Alice, and Edward exclaimed. And I could help but laugh at the looks on their faces.

"You heard right. She stopped dead as soon as I did. I held onto her but she made no attempt at escape. She casually asked me what the smell was and when I told her she just told me that they smelt like rotten garbage."

No one said a word. They just stared at us like we were talking crazy. Eventually Carlisle spoke,

"Wow. Well Bella, it seems that you were born to be immortal" I grinned at that. It was exactly what I had thought from the first moment I knew I loved Edward. I looked at my husband and leant up to kiss him. I could tell he was smiling into the kiss and when we pulled away his eyes sparkled with love.

We spent the rest of the night as a family, watching films and cuddling up to our significant others. It was a taster of my life to come and I couldn't have been happier.

We sat down with the family again the next day to discuss our next steps.

"Firstly, we can't stay in Forks much longer" Carlisle began "I think the best thing to do is for Bella to call Charlie tomorrow and tell him that you two are flying home tomorrow night. We can stage the crash as if it happened when you were on the way back from Seattle." I sighed. We had discussed all of this before the wedding, the best way to give Charlie and Renee some semblance of piece would be to fake my death. They wouldn't have to wonder then where their daughter was or if she was happy. We had now however decided to use a car crash instead of the plane.

"Ok, that seems best" I said "What about bodies though? Surly we can't just disappear after a crash"

"Well we still have some of your blood from before Bella, just in case we needed to do this. The plan was to crash near a river then put a trail of blood from the car into the woods. It will make it look like an animal attack." Carlisle said, though I could tell he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea. I winced

"Sound's painful" I said "But if it's the best way. And what about Edward? Surly you don't have any of his blood on tap?" "Well no but we're going to put some of his shredded clothing near a patch of your blood. That should be good enough" Carlisle finished

"Ok so I ring Charlie tomorrow. Where are we moving to?" Carlisle smiled, happy to be onto a less morbid subject.

"Well, we thought we would let you decide that Bella." I looked at them,

"Wow. Well I don't really kn..." but then a memory flashed to the front of my brain and I smirked. "I think I could cope with a decade or so showing Tanya that Edward is officially off the market" I said winking at Edward. He grinned back at me obviously remembering our conversation in the rainforest. I could see the smirks of the other members of the family as well and grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Ok then Denali is it" Esme confirmed.

"Yeah!" shouted Emmett "We'll show you a real snowball fight Belly" He said. I smiled back,

"Bring it Emmy"

Over the next few hours we discussed the last minute details. Of course we all just couldn't up and leave at once, so it would have to be staggered after the funerals. Emmett and Rose were already meant to be at college so they would `leave` straight after the funerals with the excuse that they wanted to get straight back into school as a distraction. Alice and Jasper would `leave` next around a month after the funerals, saying that they had postponed their college courses. Then a month or two after they leave, Esme and Carlisle would announce that they were leaving, stating that Forks held too many bad memories and that they wanted to be closer to the rest of the family.

We would actually just be hiding out in the house for a few months and then leaving together.

Later that evening I picked up the phone and dialled my old house number for the last time. The phone rang twice before Charlie picked it up,

"Hello" He said

"Hey dad" I replied, Edward and I had been working on trying to make my voice sound more like my old one all morning. It was better but I still thought Charlie was going to notice.

"Bella! You're voice sounds different, happier. I'm glad. How are you sweetheart?" I breathed a silent sound of relief.

"I'm great thanks Dad. Were having a blast and I'm exceptionally happy, don't worry about me"

"That's great Bells, so when do I get to see my little girl again" I felt a stinging behind my eyes and realised that this is how it felt to cry as a vampire. Edward rubbed my shoulders gently and kissed the top of my head. I took a deep breath and continued

"Well we're flying home tonight dad so maybe tomorrow?" I said, desperately trying to keep my tone happy.

"That's wonderful Bells, I can't wait" Charlie said "Have a safe flight "

"I'm sure we'll be fine, thanks dad. I love you" I said softly, sobs threatening to break free at any second.

"I love you too baby girl. Bye"

"Bye" I whispered, hung up the phone and then collapsed into Edwards arms. Dry sobs wracked my whole body while Edward held me close and I clutched his shirt crying into his chest.

"It's ok Bella, it's all going to be ok" I could tell from his voice this was hurting him. He never wanted me to have to do this. To have to say goodbye to my family. And that thought made me sob even harder.

Eventually I calmed down and looked up at Edward; he was looking at me with worry all over his face,

"Sweetheart are you ok?"

"I'm fine Edward, sorry. I knew this was going to be hard but I'll be fine. This is the best thing I can do for him. I know Charlie; he would never give up if I just disappeared. I can't do that to him."

Edward ran a finger gently down my cheek and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I replied kissing him harder.

Alice and Jasper entered the living room before we could get too into it, but it was cutting it close,

"Argh, my eyes!" Alice said jokingly, I glared at her and she laughed.

"Are you ready for later?" she asked

"As ready as I can be" I answered sadly, then turned to Edward "Sorry about your car Edward"

He laughed,

"It's a car Bella, it can be replaced"

"I know but not everyone can afford to purposely wreck a car to fake their death. Plus that car holds a lot of memories. I'll be sad to see it go." Edward hugged me

"If you like, we could use the Vanquish. I don't mind" I looked at him closely

"Edward, you love that car!" He smiled

"Not as much as I love you" I grinned and kissed him hard

"I love you too" I said and he kissed me back forcefully.

"You two are so strange" Alice said before dancing out of the room dragging Jasper with her.

I paced the living room waiting for Edward, Carlisle and Alice to get back. They had gone to set the scene for our big crash. Edward and Alice could make sure the area was clear and would stay clear and Carlisle was there with the blood to make the scene look as believable as possible. Even with their 'talents' though I was worrying.

Eventually around an hour and a half after they had left I hear them running towards the house. I ran out to meet them, the trees rushing past me; as soon as I saw Edward I leapt and landed in his arms,

"Hey" I said "I missed you" and proceeded to kiss him

"Ok, ok kids break it up" Carlisle said laughing at us

"Sorry Carlisle" I said "I was worried" Carlisle chuckled

"You worry too much Bella, I would be afraid of you having a heart attack if it wasn't impossible."

I laughed and unwrapped my legs from around Edward but keeping hold of his hand and running back with them.

"So everything is set up right?" I asked

"Yeah we just have to wait for the call, then everything will be in motion" Alice said as we approached the house. I didn't reply I only nodded.

We didn't have to wait long for the call. It came around 2 and a half hours after we arrived back at the house. Edward and I had been in his room listening to music and reading when it began to ring. We came downstairs just as Carlisle answered it.

"Hello"

"Carlisle it's Deputy Rivers here, I'm afraid I have some bad news. We've just been called out to a crash just outside of Forks. I'm so sorry Dr but we think it was your son and his wife." I leant into Edward where we stood. I was so glad I would only ever have to do this once.

"No!" Carlisle shouted the perfect tone of disbelief and anguish in his voice "Are you sure?" he asked

"I'm afraid we can't be completely sure sir, there aren't any bodies. But it is defiantly you're son's car. If you come down to the station we can talk more" The deputy replied, nervousness lacing his tone at Carlisle reaction.

"We'll be right down" He said before hanging up abruptly. Carlisle turned to the rest of us. "Here we go kids, Esme and I will do down to the station. Then as soon as it is confirmed we'll ring you. Edward, Bella, You can hunt close to the house but other than that stay here. It'll be best." We nodded and watched as he and Esme walked out of the door.

I sighed and pulled Edward back upstairs. For the next couple of hours we lay together, kissing occasionally and comforting each other with our presence.

"I hate to even think of you dying, even if it is pretend" Edward said as he kissed my neck, I wrapped my arms around him moaning quietly

"Me too" I said breathless "The thought doesn't bear thinking about"

A while later we were wrapped around each other under the covers, contented. Esme and Carlisle had rang Alice and Jasper and asked them to go down to the station and to 'call' Rosalie and Emmett on their way. I could hear Esme pretend sobs and screams of anguish when he had rang as well as Carlisle's tone of pure agony and I hated it. The think they did for family was amazing and I would be eternally grateful to them. Edward held me closer as we had heard, he must have sensed my unneeded desperation to find Esme and hug her until she calmed down.

Now all we had to wait for was the funerals. Edward and I had already decided that we would not be going to them; I couldn't bear to see my grieving friends and family and would have probably tried to run into the middle of the service and scream that I was still alive.

It was a week and a half later that the funerals took place. Mine and Edward's empty coffins would be laid to rest in the cemetery right next to each other. Charlie had called Esme a few days ago to discuss our head stones. Hearing my father for the first time since I had called him myself made me realise just how much this had affected him. He sounded like he had aged 30 years in that weeks and a half. His vice was rough and had no life to it. Esme soothed him and helped him to decide on what he wanted on my headstone. Eventually they decided that Edward and I would share a headstone with the message _"Together in death as they were in life"_. By the end of the phone call Charlie had broken down into heart wrenching sobs and I was almost screaming in pain into Edward's chest. Edward quickly gathered me into his arms and jumped out of the window, needing to get me away from the house and my pain filled father. As we headed towards the meadow, I heard Esme break into sobs also and promise to go round to Charlie's with some food and company. Well at least I knew he was going to eat.

We reached the meadow and Edward lay down pulling me on top of him and holding me closely.

"Bella sweetheart, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" he repeated his apologies for a full 10 minutes before I hit his chest to shut him up.

"Edward stop apologising. I chose this! And I don't regret it. I just hate what it's doing to Charlie. But imagine how he would be feeling if you hadn't changed me. I couldn't have moved around with you all to time. I would have had to stay in Forks" he opened his mouth to argue but I stopped him "Edward you know it's true. That would have broken me; I wouldn't have been able to live. I doubt I would have made it to 40. Imagine how Charlie would have felt if I'd have died unhappy and alone. At least now he can know I was happy. I was in love. He walked me down the isle and watched me marry the man that I love with all my heart. That's the best memory I could have left him with and I did. Edward I love you and I'm unbelievably happy. This is just the hard patch we have to stumble over to get to our happily ever after." He stared at me, looking into my eyes, determining my sincerity. Eventually he sighed and pulled me closer,

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" I smiled and settled down onto his chest, the sobs finally stopped

"I love you too Edward Antony Mason Cullen"

**There you are, I hope you liked it. Let me know with a nice little review pleaseee **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I simply like to play with Edward :P**

_**And with this chapter my baby is complete *wipes away a tear* Its been a longggggggggggggggggggg and bumpy road but I want to thank all my readers, especially the ones who have stuck with this from the word go. So thank you! I love you all!**_

_**Enjoy!**__**! **____** and please leave me a nice review **___

**Epilogue – 50 years later**

"Edward, I need to go and see Charlie" I said walking into our bedroom. Edward was lying on the bed, reading. We were currently in London, England finishing out last year in College. I was taking literature and creative writing, while Edward was getting yet another medical degree. He looked up at me curiously

"Bella? What do you mean? You know we can't do that. Charlie thinks you're dead" he said putting the book to one side and pulling me onto the bed next to him.

"I know but look" I said handing him the paper I had in my hand. He looked at the headline and read,

**Chief Swan Dying.**

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, but sweetheart you know we can't see him. People still remember us there. And imagine what would happen if Charlie suddenly see's his 18 year old daughter suddenly alive and well. Looking the same she did 50 years ago."

"I know Edward, I know. But I've thought about this. We can go at night and in through his hospital window. Charlie has an aggressive form of cancer which makes him have hallucinations; he wouldn't know it was real and even if he does no-one will believe him. I need to see him Edward he's my father" Edward looked at me seeing more behind my reasons,

"Bella, why else do you want to do this?" I looked at him and sighed

"Edward I know you still struggle to believe it but I believe there is an afterlife, for _everyone._" I said putting emphasis on the 'everyone' "Charlie could be lying on his death bed now, the only think comforting him being that soon he'll get to see me again. I can't let him get to that life then find out I never really died. At least if I go and explain everything to him, even if he doesn't believe it at first, when he gets to heaven, because that is where Charlie will go, he'll realise what I was saying was true and know that I'm happy and that one day, eventually we will see each other again, if it's in 1 year or 1000 years."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, I smiled. Frustrated Edward usually meant I was about to get my own way.

"Ok Bella, we'll go. But we'll check with Alice first and make sure everything will go smoothly." I grinned and jumped on him kissing him firmly.

"Thank you baby" I said.

For the past 50 years we had lived carefree and happy lives. Moving around every 8-10 years, going to school and college and occasionally taking a year or so off to live on Isle Esme with the rest of the family. When we had arrived in Denali, we had discovered my power thanks to Eleazar. From then I worked with my family and the Denali's to make my shield as strong as possible. Now I was able to cover for miles around to protect from mental attacks. Through all these years though I had kept track of Charlie and Renee. Making sure they were happy and living life. Renee and Phil were happy until the day they died tragically in a car crash about 5 years ago. Renee never really got over my death but Phil helped her through and made sure that they had many happy memories. Charlie surprised me. After many dark months after my death, he turned to drink to help him through. It scared me and many time I thought he would drink himself to death, so I started to creep back to Forks every couple of months to check on him. Then around 2 years after my 'death' a light appeared on the horizon in the form of Sue Clearwater. She started going round to Charlie and making his meals, she would talk to him, getting him to open up and grieve properly. Eventually the inevitable happened and they fell in love. I don't remember seeing Charlie happier than he was on his second wedding day. Edward and I had sneaked down to forks and stood outside the churches windows watching my Father marry the love of his life. I thought he had loved Renee, but the look in his eyes when he looked at Sue reminded me of the way Edward still looks at me. And from that day on I didn't feel the need to come to Forks as much. I made sure to check the headlines of the local papers online, and when I heard of Sue's death just last year I knew my father wouldn't survive much longer. Which lead me to today, going down to Forks with Edward to say goodbye to my Father once and for all.

We took the back roads into Forks and parked outside our old home. I looked at the big white house and smiled. Edward came behind me, wrapped him arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder,

"It holds come memories that place doesn't it?" he said. I leant back into him and sighed

"It sure does. I hope we can come back here soon. I miss this place" Edward chuckled

"I seem to remember you hating Forks at one point. What changed your mind?" I laughed and turned in his arms.

"You." I said simply and kissed him. He kissed me back hard and crushed me closer to him. I liked it when my newborn strength wore off. I didn't hurt him anymore. Although I did hate that I couldn't beat Emmett anymore. Though Alice and I liked to play many pranks on him, sometimes dragging Edward, Jasper and Rosalie into them.

We ran together through the forests just as the sun was setting and darkness unfolded over the trees. When we reached the hospital, we slowed and walked through the trees until we were facing the back of the hospital. Edward focused for a second and eventually found the tenor of Charlie's mind. He pointed to his second floor window but grabbed me as I made to break the cover of the trees.

"Hold your horses Bella, his nurse is still with him listen" I listened in that direction and heard a familiar gentle voice talking to Charlie,

"Ok Charlie, I'll leave you be now. I'll be back in the morning, but if you need a nurse, just press the button and someone will be with you."

"I'll do that, thank you so much Angela, you such a sweet girl. I'm glad Bella knew you" Charlie said in a weak voice that scared me.

"I'm glad I knew her too Charlie, you raised a wonderful daughter."

I looked at Edward,

"Angela Weber?" I asked. He nodded and looked back to Charlie's window. "She's gone, we can go now"

He took hold of my hand and we crept out of the trees, using to cover of darkness to make our way to the window below Charlie's. The curtains were drawn and so we started to climb. I went first using the eave to launch myself up to Charlie's window. It was easy to open and I climbed through silently followed by Edward.

I looked over to my Father and almost started to sob. The man who loved me and raised me looked so frail and weak that I didn't know how he was still here. His once brown curls that I had inherited were grey and sparse and his skin wrinkled and aged. I approached his bed and sat on the chair at his side, Edward came to stand beside me. As if he sensed someone there Charlie's eyes opened and he looked over at us. For a moment he looked confused as if he didn't know who we were but as his brown eyes locked on mine a small gasp left his mouth.

"Isabella?" he asked. I smiled at him

"You know I prefer Bella dad" his face displayed nothing but shock and I was afraid of the effect this was having on him. Slowly I reached out and took hold of his hand, his eyes snapped down to our hands. I let go.

"Sorry" I said but he shook his head and held my hand again.

"You're really here?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah dad, I know this is a bit overwhelming but let me explain" he nodded but began to speak,

"You're so young" he whispered and reached a hand out to stroke my cheek. I leant into his hand and wished I could cry. "What happened Bella, you were dead. They found the car and the blood. We had a funeral for you. But you haven't changed. Well you have but you haven't at the same time. I don't understand."

"I know dad, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but it was the only way to keep you safe. Dad I'm going to tell you exactly what happened when I first moved here and met Edward" as I mentioned his name, Charlie looked up at Edward

"You haven't changed either." Edward nodded and placed his hands reassuringly on my shoulders

"Bella will explain sir"

"Dad when I first moved here and went to school, I met Edward. I knew straight away that he was different and I tried my hardest to find out why but he seemed hostile towards me at first, in fact he disappeared for a week. But he came back and not long after he saved my life. That day with Tyler's truck would have been a million times worse if Edward hadn't been there. He was standing on the other side of the parking lot but then he was next to me and stopping the truck, with his hands." I paused and judged Charlie's reactions, he looked shocked but not overwhelmed and so I continued. "It was actually Jacob who helped me to realise what he was" as soon as I mentioned Jacob, Edward growled and Charlie scowled. Well at least they still agreed on something. "I went to first beach with my friends and one of Jacob's friends mentioned the Cullens. So I went for a walk with Jacob and he told me about the old legends. He told me the Cullens were, vampires." I paused again and Edward squeezed my shoulders reassuringly. Charlie was staring at us now in disbelief. "I know it's hard to comprehend dad but just listen. I asked Edward about it one night…"No need to go into gruesome details "and he confirmed it, but he explained that his family were good. They don't drink from humans, only animals, like we get our food from them. You have to understand Charlie that by this point I was already in love with Edward, I didn't matter to me what he was. Our love was inevitable, like yours and Sues." Charlie smiled a hearing her name. "So I decided then and there that I would so anything I could to be with him. After a lot and I mean a lot of dramas and compromises we made a decision. The only way for me to be with Edward and to stay safe was to be if I became a vampire too. So that's what I did, I made sure that I left you and Renee happy memories of me, made sure you knew that I was happy, wherever I was. And I got married. I was changed on our honeymoon and when we got home we had to find a way to leave you with closure. I knew that you wouldn't stop until you found out what happened to me if we just disappeared and so I had to fake my death. We decided to fake both our deaths so you would know that we were together, wherever we were. And I know that worked because of what you put on our gravestones. That's about it Dad, apart from that I want you to know that I love you and that I'm happy, I'm so, so happy Dad. Edward loves me more than I deserve and I love him with all my soul. We're happy and I missed you. I need to say goodbye properly." I stopped and waited for Charlie to say something

"I wish I could have known this earlier Bells" I smiled at him

"To keep you safe Charlie, it was either you not knowing, you joining us or you dying and I had to keep you safe"

"I understand baby girl, I'm just happy I got to see you one last time. I'm happy that I know you're happy." I stood up and crawled onto the bed next to my dad. I gently wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I could change you dad, you can be like us?" he kissed the top of my head and hugged me back, not commenting on the coldness of my skin or the marble like feel of my body,

"No sweetheart, I have a lady to get back to" I smiled and began to sob

"I'm happy you found her dad, she was good for you"

"That she was sweet girl. I think I'm ready to see her again now. Now I got to see my baby girl again." Sobs wracked my body violently at hearing these words and I sat up to look at Charlie but he was looking at Edward,

"Promise me you'll take care of her Edward" he said his voice growing weaker.

"I swear on my very existence sir" Edward said sincerity evident in his tone. Charlie looked back at me and smiled,

"You're so beautiful Bella, I love you" the build up of venom tears in my eyes that would never fall blurred my vision and I hurried to clear them away,

"I love you too daddy, always. I'll see you again someday" he smiled and rested back against his pillows. His eyes closed and a huge smile lit his face,

"Hello gorgeous" he whispered softly and then his heart gave its final beat. I gasped and my body shook as the violent sobs took on a new force. I knew Sue had come to guide Charlie into the next life and he was happy. But it hurt to see him go. I lay against my father's body for a while longer, while Edward sat in the chair and stroked my back. I breathed in my dad's scent, I had years ago desensitised my nose against the smell of humans and now though they didn't smell good, they also didn't smell bad and this was a scent that I wanted to remember forever.

Eventually the sobs slowed and I was able to move away from his body. I looked back once more at my father, who still had his last smile gracing his face and gave a small, tentative smile.

"Be happy Dad" I whispered and then jumped through the window hand – in –hand with my husband.

We were walking slowly through the forest back to the Forks house, not feeling any urge to rush, when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella sweetheart" Esme answered

"Hi, is everything ok?" I asked

"Yes everything's fine; Alice told us what would happen. Carlisle and I wanted to make sure you were ok" I smiled at the concern my family held for me. And made a decision I had been pondering over for a while

"I'm ok Mom" I heard Esme gasp and Edward looked at me with a shocked smile. In the past 50 years I had not felt right calling Esme and Carlisle Mom and Dad but I had wanted to. Now even thought Charlie and Renee would always be my Mother and Father it felt right. They had cared for me and guided me for the past 50 years in ways I couldn't imagine or explain and so I continued. "And tell Dad I'm fine too, we'll be home in day or two. I think I'd like to stay in the Forks house for a day." I could hear quite happy sobs coming from Esme as she replied

"That's fine Bella, my beautiful, sweet daughter. Come home when you're ready."

"We will, thank you Mom. I love you bye"

"I love you too sweetheart"

She hung up the phone and Edward pulled me into a hug immediately,

"That would have meant the world to her Bella" I nodded and hugged him back

"I love you so much Edward. Thank you for my life" he smiled down at me, dazzling me still and replied

"I love you too Bella. Thank _you_ for bringing yourself into my life and making me happier than I ever imagined I could be." And with those words I pulled him down to me and proceeded to kiss him senseless, continuing on into out happily ever after.

**The End**

**There you are, I hope you liked it. Let me know with a nice little review pleaseee **


End file.
